Harry Potter and the Legend of the Animal Gaurdian
by Staria 007
Summary: Harry is killed after six year, and is resurrected in the past. Time travel, No Deathly Hallow spoilers
1. Death

A/N; Like the other story this is seen on another sight so don't flame.

There is ten chapters to be posted and will be up soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

July 30 1996

During a warm summer night a boy with messy hair lies on an old spring mattress in a small room of Private Dr. and for the past weeks his mind was of the previous school year where his Headmaster of Hogwarts was betrayed and murdered by a fellow colleague." We all knew something was up with Snape, but professor Dumbledore would not listen to us, SO WHY DID HE NOT LISTEN!" Harry yelled in his head, wishing he could go back and stop all the deaths caused because of him, but knew it was pointless to wish.

As Harry was mourning the lost of his Headmaster, and many that died because of him, he had not noticed that the magic protecting Number 4 Private Dr. shimmering, and then everything went to normal or at least what appears to be normal.

As Harry shut his eyes, a loud pop was heard, and Harry found himself facing a long dark and familiar wand pointing at his face." Potter, I surprised that you are still here, since all the wards placed by that fool Dumbledore had just collapse, thanks to him dieing last school year." A snakelike man hissed causing the young man to realize his predicament.

" But the Blood wards should've stop you!" Harry stuttered, since he knew without his wand he was helpless.

" THE SO CALLED BLOOD WARDS, they are now useless since I had taken your blood for my resurrection two years ago, you should've realize that when I could touch you then." Voldemort laughed at Harry's fear." All that was stopping me from getting to your home was Dumbledore's wards, which like I said just fell just now." Voldemort hissed with gleam, as Harry tried to sit up to look bravely at the Dark Lord.

As Harry tried to sit up, Voldemort quickly waved his wand." CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled, and Harry screamed as he felt like a thousand knives stabbing him all over, and once Voldemort removed the curse, Harry was left weakened and shaken all over." Well Potter, this is the end of your existence, and the start of my immortality!" Voldemort hissed with pleasure, and as Harry closed his eyes, knowing that this was the end, he again made the wish that he made was just minutes ago.

" I wish…"

" Ava…"

" I can…"

" da…"

" Change my"

" Ka…"

" Past!"

" davra!" Voldemort yelled, as Harry made his last wish, and with a bright green light everything went black ending the life of the once Boy Who Lived.

For a few minutes Harry stayed still, wondering what was going to happen next, since experiencing a short pain after the green light, but as he stayed still in darkness, voices was heard." This is not possible, we weren't expecting a new candidate for a least a month." Someone with a gurgled voice said .

" Well this creature must be a candidate, since only one with the Magic of Guardianship can enter this realm!" Said a hissing voice.

" Then it is agreed that we take him in, and train him to be a Guardian?" The Gurgled voice asked, and murmurs of acceptance was heard, and then another speaker spoke.

" EXCUSE ME, have you all not notice this child is need of medical treatment, so we better take him to the healing room, or we will not have a new Guardian!" Someone firmly informed everyone, but this one sounding catlike and soon Harry was floating away, wondering what has he gotten himself into now.


	2. New school

A/N; Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Light filtered threw the darkness as sounds sounded about, and with a yawn the darkness gave way to light, and with a blink a white ceiling appeared along with a strange looking face." Stay still young one, we need to check you out before you can move." A reptilian humanlike female creature kindly said, as she waved her scaly hand over.

After a few minutes, the reptilian creature turned to the side." He seemed to be fine Headmaster Toadias, but I would like him to stay for a couple days more." The creature hissed as she moved away.

"That will be fine, since we can use his stay to get the new Guardian up to date." Toadias suggested, and the reptilian female left the room.

Once the female reptilian left, Harry whom was lying in bed, got up but immediately felt something wrong." WHAT THE…" Harry only could say since once he started to stretch out he saw paws where his hands should have been.

"Please calm down young one, so I can explain everything." A toad like man kindly suggested, as he sat near Harry's bed.

Once Harry got settled down on the bed, Toadias began speaking." First of all, you are in Animalia School for Animal Guardians, and you are here since our magic picked you to be an Animal Guardian of your world." Toadias informed a startled Harry.

"Wait a minute, I can't be a Guardian, since I'm not an animal I'm human!" Harry quickly informed a startled Headmaster.

"Are you sure, since look into this mirror?" Toadias suggested pointing to the side, and Harry got up, only to immediately fell to the ground, but surprisingly landed on four furry legs.

Once Harry got to the mirror, he was shock to see a white cat, with golden wing staring back at him." Um Toadias what is going on, since before I woke up I was human?" Harry asked the large Toad-like creature, and he looked thoughtful.

"Hmm, what exactly happen before you awoke just moments ago?" Toadias asked, as the cat looked unsure.

"Um I was in my room, when Voldemort came and cast the killing curse…" Harry started, but gasped, as he realized something." AM I DEAD?" Harry yelled as his cat-eyes went wide.

"No you are alive, but my guess that you were resurrected into this cat form to be a Guardian." Toadias informed a now shock cat, and then magically pulled up some folders." Hmm, what was your human name?" Toadias suddenly asked a sadden cat.

"My name was Harry Potter." Harry quietly informed Toadias, since he was sad that he would not see his friends again.

For a while Toadias read to the folder before speaking." Hmm, that is strange no one by the name of Harry Potter died recently, and the only one that is connected to Voldemort is right now eight years old." Toadias informed a shocked cat.

" I was resurrected back in the past?" Harry shouted, and Toadias nodded.

" It seems that way, and if you want I can appoint you as your past life guardian once you completed this schools requirements, which will take anywhere up to five to six years." Toadias informed a thoughtful teen.

For a while after going over the idea of helping his past life, the cat turned to Headmaster." If I help my past life, and I change the future, what will become of me?" Harry asked, as Headmaster now looked thoughtful.

" Probably nothing since you are living in another life, you are no longer part of your old life." Toadias informed a relieved teen.

Once Harry had accepted his new life, Toadias decided to change the subject." Now that you are aware of what is happening, I should take you to your first class which will decide on what forms you can turn into?" Toadias informed a startled teen.

" Forms, what do you mean?" Harry asked, as Toadias smiled widely.

" A Guardian had three forms, his or her original animal form, a humanoid form, which is a cross between his animal and an human, and lastly a form of which is the most advance of his or her world." Toadias informed a confused teen.

" Um Toadias, what do you mean their world?" Harry asked looking puzzled.

" The School of Animalia is a school that is magically connected to a large number of advance planets from deferent galaxies, and the magic of this school choose any number of their animals from those worlds to be trained as their guardians." Toadias informed Harry, then gesture the cat to follow him out of the room.

As Harry and Toadias walked, Harry nervously glanced up the towering toad." Um sir, what is a Guardian and why was I picked to be one?" Harry asked, as Toadias looked to him.

" To answer your question, did you ever hear tales of animals doing remarkable feet's to save someone?" Toadias asked, and Harry nodded.

" I heard of many stories like that, but are you telling me all those animals were Guardians?" Harry wondered, and Toadias smiled at the cat.

" No not all of them, only the ones that would defy explanations of why the animal would do such of thing, those will be most likely be Guardians." Toadias informed a thoughtful cat.

A few seconds later, Harry again looked to the large toad." Sir, about my other question, to as why was I pick?" Harry asked, as Toadias gave it a thought.

" I'm afraid I can't answer it, since it is this school magic that chooses a new Guardian, and my assistances and I are only here to both welcome and train the new Guardian." Toadias simply informed Harry, as he led him to a room with a humanoid male fox wearing light robes waiting for them.

Once inside a bare room, Toadias looked to the humanoid fox." Good afternoon Kitsu how is the kids?" Toadias kindly asked, as the fox smiled.

" Both are fine, and I can't wait to see if they will become Guardians of our world." Kitsu happily greeted, and then looked to the small cat that came in with the Headmaster.

" Hmm this is our new Guardian, a bit skinny but I guess five or more years of training here will help him toughen up." Kitsu started while getting a glare from the cat.

" Harry don't mind Kitsu, he have the habit of teasing all the new Guardians that entered his domain." Toadias amusedly informed Harry and gestured Harry to a table, where Harry flew too without problems.

On the table, Kitsu pass over his now glowing light blue hands, and started mumbling something." Hmm interesting, your third form is human, so you will have all requirements to do our classes." Kitsu started, as he again waved his hand." Hmm your second form is a large wing panther, unlike this form which assemble a common house cat." Kitsu finished, and then turned to Toadias." All Harry needs is to concentrate on the other forms, that should change him so we don't need any potions or spells." Kitsu simply informed his Headmaster, and left the room.

Once Kitsu left the room, Toadias turned to a confused cat which sat at table looking at him." Alright Harry lets try your human self first, since you will be using it more then the other two for classes." Toadias suggested and Harry looked unsure.

"Toadias exactly how do I transform into Human?" Harry uncertainly asked, as the Headmaster huge mouth grinned.

" First you calm yourself, and then focus on how you looked before waking up here." Toadias suggested, and as Harry closed his eyes, a calm feeling purred out of his body.

It took a few minutes before a blue light encircled Harry, and in a split second a boy of seventeen with messy black hair, and shinny green eyes appeared looking startled." You did it Harry, you are back to your human self!" Toadias excitedly informed a blushing Harry.

" Um Toadias, do you have extra clothes I can use?" Harry asked, as he covered up himself.

" Hmm a modest type hah." Toadias started as he laughed." Harry you will find that many of the Human type animals here go without clothes, since having scales or long fur, make them very uncomfortable while trying to wear them." Toadias laughed, but waved his hands to conjure some brown robes, that the now human notice Toadias was wearing.

" Here put these on, and later I will get a guide to take you to Animalia City to help you get your things you will need for our classes." Toadias informed the now human teen, as he left the room, but Harry quickly stopped him.

"Toadias how am I going to buy my things, I have no money?" Harry quickly asked, and the Headmaster turned to him.

" For now just bill our school, and then later you can find a job in Animalia city to both pay us back, and get help yourself to settled in." Toadias suggested, and left the room to give Harry some privacy.

In an about ten minutes Harry left the room to a waiting Headmaster, and they started walking down a white hallway filled with many pictures of animals." Harry I will leave you now, but first who should bring you to Animalia city?" Toadias questioned, as several deferent types of animals in Human forms pass them, but Toadias quickly spoke up to stop a young woman, who had resemble a cat." Catrina can I have a word with you please, if you are not busy?" Toadias kindly asked, as the young woman turned to him.

"Actually I'm free for the entire day sir, what can I do for you Headmaster?" Catrina kindly asked, as she looked to both Toadias and Harry.

"I need a favor, this is our new Guardian and I was hoping you can give him a tour of Animalia city." Toadias kindly asked, and Catrina gave it a thought before speaking.

"I guess I can, since I do need to pick up some things in the city." Catrina informed a happy Headmaster and he turned to Harry.

"Then I will leave you both now. " Toadias started, as he pulled out a piece of paper." Oh before I forget, here is a list of what you need, and good luck with your learning." Toadias happily said as he passed a note to Harry before leaving the pair.

A Harry and Catrina walked, Harry had to divert his eyes away from Catrina, since other then wearing a thin cloth that covered her shoulders and front, she was wearing nothing else, but since dark reddish fur lightly covered her body, it was almost like skintight clothing with a three-foot thin tail sticking out from her back.

As Harry and Catrina left the building, Harry noticed the school was a tall building well over twenty stories high, and looked like a modern Muggle building, but he knew from he saw from the inside it was more then it appears to be.

Just outside of the school, was the city of Animalia which seemed to be larger then Harry imagined, and to his surprise animals of all sorts was in both Human and their normal animal appearance talking or doing everyday activities." Um Catrina I was wondering about if we had to worry about natural predators?" Harry worriedly asked as he noticed humanlike Lions, tigers and other types of meat eaters.

"Oh you don't need to worry Harry, when we first came here we lost most of our animal instincts so we don't need to worry about dogs, or being on someone's menu." Catrina grinningly informed Harry while giving him a catlike smile, and then headed further into the city.

By the end of the day, Harry was back in school with a trunk filled with books pens, and other school needs, but as he found his dorm room, he was startled since other then having a chair, desk and closet with drawers, there was only a small three foot bed in the corner." Did I get the wrong room?" Harry asked himself, but in the next second remember that he was now a small cat, and no longer would need the comforts of his human needs, so he turned into a cat, and got settled in, wondering what this future will hold for him.


	3. Troubles

A/N; Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Second Year

Two years pass since Harry's death and his resurrection at Animalia School for Animal Guardians, and things were looking up for the former human as he studied for classes and went to work in the large city of Animalia.

Other then keeping himself busy, Harry would meet daily with Catrina who had taken a liking to Harry and seem to love to hang around him when she had a chance between classes and her own job in Animalia City.

It's been a few months into the second year as Harry and Catrina walked through the semi crowded hallways of the school talking about the classes they were attending when an announcement magically sounded about them." All Guardians of planet Sieria please meet me in room 110 I repeat all Guardians of planet Sieria please meet me in room 110!" The voice of Toadias called out and a small number of Animalia students quickly walked away.

Once the announcement ended, Catrina catlike face looked grim as she turned to Harry." I need to go, but I will see you later in the library." Catrina quickly inform Harry before leaving a puzzled boy.

" I wonder what that was all about?" Harry wondered but decided to have a quick bite to eat at the cafeteria before headed to the library.

Hours later and with Harry done with all of his homework, he was researching through the magical books on splitting a person soul for immortality, and luckily with Catrina's help for the last few months Harry had found a number of candidates for what Voldemort had done and how to undue them.

An hour into his research, Harry was interrupted by a whimper, and he looked up to see a very sadden cat-girl." Catrina, what wrong?" Harry worriedly asked, as he quickly got up and walked up to the stricken girl.

" My home planet…" Catrina started with a sob." There was a war between the advance races." Clarisa continued as she sat heavily down with her eyes closed." I couldn't believe that they did it, and Toadias tried to stop them by sending many of our Guardians to end the wars, but it was pointless since there was nothing anyone of us can do to stop the slaughter of millions." Catrina finished as she cried heavily into her hands.

For a while Harry let Catrina cried, and when she started to calm down he spoke." Catrina what happen, maybe I can help?" Harry gently asked, but Catrina shook her cat-like head.

"Our home world is dead Harry and our higher races killed it, so there is nothing anyone can do!" Catrina angrily yelled before looking sadly down." And thanks to them, we lost several hundred Guardians, so it's just me and a few others are the only ones left from my planet." Catrina cried as Harry did the only thing he could think off he gave her a hug.

For awhile Harry and Catrina stayed together, and once Catrina calmed down again, she shook him off." Thanks Harry I really needed that." Catrina sniffed as she looked to Harry.

"Any time Catrina, I don't mind getting my shoulder wet every so often." Harry smiled, as did Catrina.

"I'm glad, since I might be using that shoulder allot." Catrina smiled, as she closed her eyes.

For awhile Catrina didn't speak, until she sighed." Harry what am I going to do, since I don't have a Home world to guard?" Catrina asked, as she look sadden again.

"Catrina from what I see here, there are other worlds with catlike creatures similar to yours, and maybe you can go to those ones?" Harry suggested, as Catrina looked to him.

"Similar like Earth you mean?" Catrina asked, as Harry nodded.

"We both work well together Catrina, so why don't we see if Professor Toadias will let you come to Earth with me." Harry asked, and Catrina nodded.

"I guess I can do it, and also I can take that potion to alter one of my forms, to make me look human." Catrina suggested, and Harry smiled.

"If you do, you better wear more then a thin cloth since you will lose your fur." Harry jokingly informed a grinning cat-girl.

"And you would love to see that wouldn't you." Catrina joke back before standing up." I will talk to Professor Toadias now, and see what he says." Catrina quickly informed Harry.

"Wait I'll come with you." Harry quickly suggested, as he got his things together and followed Catrina out.

Once in Headmaster's office, the Headmaster smiled widely at Harry and Catrina." Now what can I do for you two?" Toadias asked, as he glazed towards the couple.

"Um Headmaster I want to transfer to Earth to help Harry as much as I can." Catrina quickly asked, as the Headmaster frowned.

"I'm afraid Earth doesn't seem to need any more Guardians at this moment, and I'm sure Harry can take care of himself while he is on assignment." Toadias firmly informed a stricken Catrina.

"Sir, please I can use her expertise, and we do work well together, so please don't separate us." Harry almost begged, as Toadias sighed as he closed his large eyes to think.

For a while Toadias was quiet, and Harry thought he fell asleep, until the large toad open his eyes." I will make my decision once Harry passes his classes in a couple years, and only then I will decide." Toadias firmly informed the couple, and they both nodded.

"Thank you Headmaster, I guess we should leave then." Catrina suggested, as she and Harry stood up, knowing they could never change the Headmaster decision.

"Don't worry you two, my decision will be base on how well you two do in two years, so if I don't see any unwelcome changes, I will not allow you both to work together." Toadias warned, and the two nodded as they left the office.

As Harry and Catrina left Toadias office, the Headmaster smiled." If this keeps up, I will win that bet with the other professors." Toadias amusedly thought as he went back to work.


	4. Return home

A/N; Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Two years later

Over the years, Harry married a certain cat-girl, whom less then a year after their marriage, they had a little feisty child, which had three forms, a black winged panther kitten, a catlike human girl, and lastly a human girl, with green eyes, messy black hair, and lastly with a face no one can say no too.

1994

The morning sun awoke Harry as he stretched out awaking a young brown hair woman beside him." Morning love, are you excited about today?" The young woman asked, as Harry kissed her and then got up to dress.

"I'm more worried then excited, since we are an only three days before the Third task, of the Tri-Wizard Tournament would start." Harry reminded his wife, whom sighed since she knew about the events that would take place soon.

"Come on then, let's see if Headmaster Toadias will allow you back to help your past self now." Catrina suggested, as Harry agreed before a small blur jumped onto the bed.

"MOMMY, DADDY." A three-year-old catlike girl yelled, as she jumped up and down scratching up the blanket with her claws.

"Kat stop that right now." Harry firmly said, as he gently grabbed his daughter and tickled her.

"Daddy please stop." Kat laughed, as Catrina magically repaired the blankets.

"Come on you two, we need to head to Animalia School, to talk to the Headmaster." Catrina reminded the two, and Harry stopped.

"Alright dear, why not get Kat ready, and I will see about breakfast." Harry suggested, and Catrina nodded, as she took their squirming child out of the room.

An hour later, as a happy black hair child licking up an ice-cream cone sat as her parents talked to a toad-like human." Hmm, your records are exemplary, and I don't see any reasons to separate you both." Toadias informed the two happy couple, whom been waiting up until now for his answer.

"You will allow Harry and me to work with his past self?" Catrina quickly asked, as the Headmaster smiled.

"I am allowing it, since I do think you will have your hands full, especially with Kat around." Toadias joked, as he pointed to where Kat whom had finish her ice cream earlier, was now started climbing the shelves.

"KAT get down this instant." Harry firmly warned, as he got up to carry the squirming cat girl, back to his chair with her on his lap.

Once things got settled, Toadias smiled at the couple." Before you go, I need to give you this." Toadias informed the two as he took out a silver sphere." Once you both touch this, you will be given the power to travel from Earth to here in Animalia and vise versa." Toadias informed the couple, and they touch the sphere and it was gone.

Once the couple absorbed the power, Toadias stood up." Good luck to you both, and remember only tell a selected few about what you are." Toadias proudly informed the couple, and they nodded as they stood up, and vanished in a blue light." Hopefully this time around Voldemort will be destroyed, and then there would be some peace on Earth." Toadias thought as he sat down hoping Harry and Catrina's mission would be a short one.

Somewhere on Earth

In a dark and foreboding place, a bright blue light exploded, leaving three figures standing in the hallway, and immediately a painting of a woman started screaming." INTRUDERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOUSE OF BLACK." The painting angrily yelled as a not so happy messy hair man turned to the painting.

"Since this house seems to be abandon, I'm taking over it, and there is nothing you can do!" Harry hissed as his hands glowed blue and shot a powerful beam at the ceiling, which cause a glow to spread throughout the house.

As the glow spread, the woman in the painting eyes grew wide." NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The painting yelled, as the glow engulfed her.

"I'm dispersing the darkness of this house, that's what I'm doing!" Harry firmly informed a now glowing painting.

For a few seconds, the glow around the couple, and child intensified before exploding leaving a new and now more welcoming home behind.

Once it was clear, Catrina smiled at Harry." Not bad dear, I like what you did to the place." Catrina informed her husband as she looked to a hallway filled with warm colors and a portrait of her family where the rude painting was.

"Come on dear, we should unpack and get this house ready for our mission." Harry gently informed his wife, and she agreed as they left for the rooms to get ready for what yet to come.


	5. Changes

A/N; Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Graveyard scene

A young boy of fourteen is running between large gravestones to dodge numerous curses from a large number of people wearing dark hooded cloaks with a silver mask that covered their faces." Fools can't you do anything right!" A snakelike man yelled, as he sent a number of his own curses, but the boy was too fast as he grabbed a fallen teen and was gone.

Unknown to everyone, a young man was in the background both watching and protecting the two escaping teens, and waiting to strike.

Just as the two teens disappeared, a young man in a white robes appeared before a started black robe man, and before anyone can do anything." Wormtail, I got a bone to pick with you!" The young man said menacingly before both disappeared in a blinding blue light, leaving the others in shock.

Seconds after both men disappeared, a snakelike man angrily hissed at the others." Find out who was that man, I want him alive!" Voldemort angrily yelled at his followers, and they all Apparated away.

Maze scene

Moments after Harry Potter appeared, and with Dumbledore talking with Mr. Diggory about his dead son, Mad-eye Moody was about to take Harry when a light blue light startled everyone." Hold it right there Crouch Jr.!" A black winged panther yelled just as it appeared before everyone.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Crouch yelled, but the panther waved his wings, to send out a blue beam, which threw Crouch away from Harry, and at the same time removed his disguised of being Mad-eye Moody.

With Crouch Jr. cover been blown, the panther turned to the now shock group." Headmaster Dumbledore, I suggest you question him with Aurors present, since I assure you he will have lots to say, about what just happen to Harry and Cedric just moments ago." The panther yelled causing Dumbledore to move to Crouch Jr. to secure him, as the panther walked over to the fallen teen.

As the panther walked to Cedric, Mr. Diggory quickly spoke up." What do you want with my son?" Diggory worriedly asked, as the panther with surprisingly gentle green eyes looked to the older man.

"Your son isn't dead since I made sure he will live this time." The panther kindly informed a shock parent, as its wings glowed blue along with Cedric's body and within seconds Cedric was breathing." Awake Cedric and settle your parent's fears." The panther kindly said, as Cedric suddenly sat up.

"Dad, what happen, I thought I was dead." Cedric stuttered as the panther moved to where Harry stood, along with Remus and Snuffles.

As the panther stood before Harry and his Godfather, he grinned." I have a present for you Harry, and your mutt Mr. Lupin." The panther joked as he waved his glowing wings, a bright light above them made everyone look up, to see a balding man all tied up, and floating in mid air.

"Peter Pettigrew, it can't he is dead." Many yelled at seeing the man.

As the hanging man got everyone attention, the panther walked up to him." Speak Pettigrew and confess your crimes!" The panther growled, as some made to protest, but the panther gave out another growl to quiet them.

As Peter hanged in mid air, he emotionlessly spoke up." I was the Potter's Secrete Keeper!" Peter yelled alerting everyone." I betrayed not only the Potters, I also framed Sirius Black, for killing the Muggles, he was accused of killing." Peter continued, as wizards started whispering." I also just helped the Dark Lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name to be revived and he is now among the living, to avenge his last downfall thanks to Potter!" Once Peter said that, the panther waved his wings sending Peter crashing into the ground in pain.

Once Peter was being secured by Aurors, he turned to an important looking man." Fudge, I want Sirius Black to be cleared of all charges against him, since this should be proof enough, along with Harry's statement from last year!" The panther growled, and Fudge nodded.

"It will be done, once I get the forms filled up." Fudge stuttered, but several papers and a quill appear before him.

"That should be the right forms, but all you need to do is sign your name where the X is!" The panther growled, and Fudge immediately signed the papers without looking.

Once the papers was sign, and handed over to Shacklebolt, the panther walked over to Harry." Now for you Harry, I want to train you for your next encounter with Tom Riddle, and you know someday you will face him again." The panther gently informed a startled teen.

"But what about my friends, they will just as threat then as I am?" Harry worriedly asked, as the panther looked to him.

"You can train them once you complete your own training this summer, and I assure you and your friends, will be more then a match against Riddle and his so call Death Eaters." The panther kindly informed a thoughtful teen.

As Harry thought about what the panther said, Remus quickly spoke up." Excuse me, but what will Harry be trained in?" Remus asked, as the panther looked to him.

"I have an extensive knowledge of powerful light magic, and I can train Mr. Potter in most of what I know, Mr. Lupin." The panther kindly informed Remus, whom seem to trust the panther.

"Then if Harry decide to do the training will you allow Snuffles and I to be there to help oversee Harry's training." Remus suggested, as Harry nodded a yes that he want to train.

As Harry made his decision, Dumbledore who heard all quickly intervene." I'm afraid I will not allow it, Harry needs the protection of the Blood wards." Dumbledore firmly informed the group, but the panther growled towards Dumbledore.

"The so called Blood wards are no use now, since Riddle use Harry own blood to resurrect him self, he can now bypass those wards!" The panther growled, as he looked to Dumbledore whom quickly backed away." And don't think adding your own powerful wards will help, since I know they will not only be any use after two years from now, if I decide to change your fate!" The panther growled, causing Dumbledore to shake in fear.

It took a few minutes before Dumbledore could speak, and tried to get his courage back." What do you mean change my fate?" Dumbledore stuttered.

"In two years, your most trusted will turn on you, and your own death will be the savior's downfall!" The panther growled, as Dumbledore's eyes went wide." All because you didn't warn anyone of the fact that the blood wards weren't any use to him, Harry was left undefended and open to Voldemort's attack!" The panther spat, and turned to Harry." We should go Harry, Remus and Snuffles, hold on to my wings." The panther simply said, as he held out his wings to the three, and once they touch the golden feathers, they were gone in a flash of blue light.

Once the panther was gone, there was chaos until the Headmaster took control." Calm down everyone, I will get to the bottom of this." Dumbledore called out as he rushed to the school to check on something.

Headmaster's office

As Dumbledore sat behind his desk, he looked over a few objects that was scattered before him." This is not good none of my tracking devices can locate Harry." Dumbledore sadly sighed as he was hoping that he could also oversee Harry's training, but a knock on the door made him look up." Come in Severus!" Dumbledore called out, and a glazed looking potion master entered.

As Snape entered the office, Dumbledore immediately knew he was under a spell, but didn't know what." Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as Snape turned to him.

"I'm here to confess that I am a spy for Dark side, and will turn on the light when I am ordered too!" Snape emotionless informed a startled Headmaster.

"So you were never loyal to me!" Dumbledore asked, as he was shock that he was trick by Snape.

"No I was never loyal to you I only befriended you since I knew you will do anything to keep me out of Azkaban so I could spy for you, because of my Dark Wizards connections." Snape informed the Headmaster, whom knew Snape was telling the truth.

"In that case I have no choice." Dumbledore firmly started, as he got up and went to the fireplace to throw some powder to create a green flame." Shacklebolt can you step into my office, I will allow access for five minutes." Dumbledore called into the flames, after sticking his head into it, and a few minutes later, a dark man in Aurors robes stepped out of the fireplace.

It took some minutes of questioning Snape for more details, before Shacklebolt took Snape to the Ministry for a trial, which if Snape was found guilty, he would serve a life sentence for the many crimes he confess too.

Once Snape was taken out of the school, Dumbledore sighed since now he not only needs a DADA professor, he needed a Potions professor." Great, this year is going to be a not so pleasant one." Dumbledore complain, as he sat hoping that things will get better soon.

Earlier in Number 12 Grimmauld Place

In a flash of blue light, an adult, a teen and two animals appeared in a hallway, and the winged panther turned to the others." Welcome to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Sirius please return to your human self." The panther kindly suggested, and the black dog was human in a wink.

For a while no one spoke, especially since one of the adults was too shock to speak at what he saw." We can't be in Grimmauld Place, since this look too pleasant to be it!" He questioned, as he looked to the panther.

"I assure you Sirius Black we are, I just hope you don't mind me redecorating the place for the last couple days." The panther joked, but before anyone could say anything, a small blur jump onto the panther.

For awhile no one move until the panther smiled at the catlike child giving him a death hug." Kat, please stop playing around and say hi to my friends." The panther pleasantly asked, and the child quickly got off him, and gave a catlike smile.

"Hi my name is Kat Potter, and I'm four years old." Kat shyly informed the new arrivals, before changing her appearance to that of a girl with black messy hair, and shinny green eyes.

Once Kat introduce herself, Sirius looked to the panther." Ah why is her last name Potter, since last I know Harry Potter is the only Potter I know of?" Sirius confusedly asked, as the panther smiled.

"He was, at least until six years ago." The panther informed Sirius, but a red hair young woman wearing wizard's robes appeared.

"Oh good you got the young Harry Potter, so please everyone come with me to the parlor area." Catrina kindly suggested, and led everyone to a pleasant looking parlor

Once everyone was settled down, Catrina turned to the guests." Hello my name is Catrina Potter, and this big kitten is my husband." Catrina informed a shock group with a smile.

"Husband how can you be married to an animal" Harry stuttered, as the panther smiled.

"Because young Harry, Catrina is not human, as is Kat." The panther informed everyone.

"And the only thing you need to know, that we are called Animal Guardians, assigned to protect and train Young Harry Potter" Catrina informed the group, as a startled Remus looked to them.

"Animal Guardians, I thought they were only a legend?" Remus asked, as Catrina smiled.

"That is what we want everyone to think, since we prefer to keep what we do secrete." Catrina informed Remus whom grew silent as he remembered what he knew about the Guardians.

As Remus grew quiet, Sirius looked to the Catrina." Why do you call Harry, young Harry Potter?"

Sirius asked, as everyone looked to the couple, whom looked to another before turning to the guests.

"Remember what I said to Headmaster Dumbledore?" The panther asked as Remus turned to him.

"You know about the future don't you?" Remus asked as Catrina nodded.

"He does, but only right up to Harry's death three years from now." Catrina hinted, as Remus eye went wide.

"You are from the future that is how you know?" Remus almost shouted, as Harry looked to the panther.

"But I was told changing the future was a bad thing?" Harry asked, as the panther smiled.

"Actually I had no say in the matter, since I was killed and resurrected seven years in the past." The panther informed the guests, as he blurred in a blue light and an older version of Harry Potter appeared, causing the younger Harry to faint." Was I that weak when I was that young?" Older Harry asked, as Sirius looked to him.

"Harry, with everything that been happening, I don't think anyone can handle this." Sirius informed elder Harry.

After awakening Younger Harry, the Elder Harry spoke up." To end the confusion of calling both past and present Harry's you should now call me Jerold Jameson, and of my wife and daughter, only their last name will change to Jameson." The now Jerold informed an accepting group.

Once Names was cleared up, Remus spoke up." So when do we begin Harry's training?" Remus asked hoping to see what the future Harry had in store, as Catrina gave it a thought before speaking.

"I guess once we get Harry new clothing, and then get you all settled in, but of course after both Jerold and I get a job in Hogwarts." Catrina informed everyone, as Harry spoke up.

"You are going to teach DADA?" Harry shouted sounding very happy.

"Actually Jerold will teach DADA, and I will teach Potions, since the slimy git of a professor just confess for lying to Dumbledore about being for the Light side." Catrina informed a smiling Harry.

"Finally we are going to get a decent Potion professor." Harry yelled as he celebrated to the amusement of the others.

Two days later

All is well in Grimmauld Place, as Harry and his guardians slowly got in their new home, but once they all was settled down, Jerold called everyone into a large room, filled with thick mats on the floor." Alright Harry, Sirius and Remus, please stand together since I need to purge the Darkness from your magic, so in order for you all to fully access your Light Magic." Jerold firmly informed everyone.

"Wait what do you mean Darkness, we all should be already Light Wizards right?" Sirius confusedly asked, but Catrina shook her head.

"No one is truly Light or Dark Sirius, since both can be easily tainted because of certain actions, and being around a place full of Light or Dark magic for a long time." Catrina firmly inform unsure Sirius, as they all stood together.

Once everyone was ready, with Catrina behind the group and Jerold stood before the group." Don't be afraid, since this will take some minutes to purge the Darkness from your magic." Jerold informed the group, as both Animal Guardians raised their hands causing a wall of light blue light to encircle the group for five minutes, before disappearing leaving all those in the group with a peaceful expression.

Once the Guardians were done, Sirius looked to them." Wow, I don't think I ever felt this calm in my life." Sirius smiled, as Harry looked to Catrina.

"Will this calmness last long?" Harry asked, as Catrina shook her head.

"No you all will be back to normal in a couple hours, but after that, you will be more aware of your surroundings, and your magic will be increase by a good margin." Catrina informed everyone, as she led the others out to the parlor, to wait it out, and then get some other things in motion.


	6. New Professor

A/N; Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Weeks into the summer brought many changes to Harry Potter, as he, Remus, and Sirius started their training in Light Magic, but at the morning of the second week, Jerold in dress robes called everyone into the parlor." Both Catrina and I need to head to Hogwarts to see about some job openings." Jameson informed a startled group.

"Well I hope you get the jobs, since you are doing a better job of teaching Defense then my other professors, except for Remus." Harry smiled as well as Catrina smiled, as she and Jerold got up.

"Don't worry we will, and also we'll be taking Kat along, since we need to do some clothes shopping afterwards, since Kat is growing like a weed." Catrina happily informed everyone, minutes before both she, and with Jerold holding Kat, was gone in flash of blue light.

Just outside of Hogwarts, two flashes of light blue light appeared, and two well dress young adults and a young child appeared." I don't believe I'm going to be teaching DADA." Jerold said shaking his head at the thought.

"And what is wrong with that, since you are the best Dueler in Animalia, you even beat most of their professors." Catrina reminded a smiling Jerold.

"I know, but most of those duels were a tie if I remember them correctly." Jerold reminded Catrina, but she just took Jerold's hand and dragged him to the front doors.

Once at the doors to Hogwarts, Catrina knocked, and immediately the doors opened for a not too friendly looking man." What do you want?" The man rudely asked the arrivals.

"I am Jerold Jameson, and this is my wife Catrina Jameson, and we're here for the positions of DADA and Potions professors." Jerold kindly informed the rude man, and he just turned away.

"Follow me you will need to see the Headmaster for the jobs." The man spat as he walked away, with the couple following.

In no time the small family was led to a Gargoyle statue where the not so friendly man turned to the family." The Headmaster's office is threw here, good luck in finding the password." The man informed the family with a grinned before leaving them.

As the family looked to the Gargoyle, Jerold waved a glowing hand, and immediately the statue moved to the side." I wish I could have done this before, since it's much easier then guessing passwords." Jerold groaned as he remembered the times guessing passwords, as he and his family stepped onto the moving the stairs.

The second the family reached the door to the Headmaster's office a kind voice sounded." Come in!" The kind voice of Dumbledore called out, and the family stepped into a large round office, filled with books, trinkets and a large telescope.

Once seated in front of an ancient looking man, he greeted the family." First I want to welcome you to Hogwarts, and how can I help you?" The Headmaster kindly asked, as Jerold smiled.

"My name is Jerold Jameson, and I'm applying for the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jerold kindly informed the Headmaster as he place some parchment onto the professor's desk.

"And my name is Catrina Jameson, and I'm applying for the Potion's position." Catrina kindly informed the Headmaster, as she place some parchments onto the professor's desk, which the Headmaster took both, and seem interested in what was on them.

Once Dumbledore quickly went threw the parchments once, he looked to the couple." Animalia School of Wizards and Witches, I heard it's a very demanding school." The Headmaster asked, since the school was familiar in the Wizarding world as an advance Wizarding School.

"It is Headmaster Dumbledore, but I assure you we will be less demanding then was our own teachers." Jerold kindly informed the Headmaster, and he nodded as he continues looking over the parchments.

For the next half hour, Dumbledore asked about the Animalia School, and a little about the couple, then once he got all the information, he smiled." Now I know what you both are capable of, what shell the little one will be teaching?" Dumbledore kindly asked Kat, as he looked to the little child.

"I can draw!" Kat innocently informed the Headmaster, causing him to smile wide.

"Yes a much needed talent for young witches." Dumbledore laughed, along with the couple.

"Actually Headmaster, we have a number of sitters, so she will be well look after while we are teaching." Catrina informed the Headmaster, as she stopped her laughter.

Once everything was settled, Dumbledore stood up smiling." I don't see any reasons to not hiring you both, so I want to personally welcome you as Professors of Hogwarts." Dumbledore proudly informed the couple as he held out his hand.

"Thank you Headmaster, we will not let you down." Jerold smiled as he took the Headmaster's hand, as did Catrina.

Once the finale papers were signed, to finalize the couple payment, and job security, the couple took their leave." I guess we will see you a week before school starts." Jerold suggested, as they got up from their chairs.

"I will be looking forward in seeing you three again, and have a nice summer." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the family nodded as they left the office after a friendly goodbye.

Once it was clear, the Jameson Family disappeared from Hogwarts in a flash of light blue light, and reappeared in an isolated spot in a Mall, where they spent a good part of the day celebrating their new careers, once they Transfigured their clothes to look like Muggles clothing.


	7. Old Friends

A/N; Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The end of July came too fast for Harry, whom was enjoying this summer a lot more then past summers, but as his birthday was days away, he was called into the parlor by his older counterpart." Harry, I want you to contact Ron and the Weasleys, and tell them you will be able to come by on your birthday, and later you can stop by the Borrow on Weekends." Jerold kindly informed a happy teen.

"Really I can go and see my friends?" Harry hopefully asked, as Jerold nodded.

"Yes, since I also want to see them also, so please hurry and send that letter." Jerold quickly said, as Harry got up.

" I'll send the letter once I'm done writing." Harry quickly said, before rushing to his room.

July 31

On the morning of Harry's birthday, it was chaos as Harry dash about making sure he gotten everything for his three day stay, which Jerold had said he could spend with his friends, but his rush was interrupted by a yell." HARRY JAMES POTTER, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE PACKING YESTERDAY!" Catrina yelled causing both Harry and Jerold to shiver, as she looked to the teen, which was still looking for a few things.

"I'm done Catrina, I just making sure I got everything." Harry quickly said, as he closed his trunk, and shrunk it.

After saying goodbye to Sirius and Remus, the Jameson's family, along with Harry disappeared in a flash of blue light, and appears just behind the Burrow." It's been too long since I been here." Jerold sadly sighed, as he looked over the Burrow.

"Yeah seven years must been a long time to be away from friends." Harry sadly sighed, as he tried to think how his older counter part was feeling.

"Come on you two, the Weasleys must be waiting for us?" Catrina suggested, but Jerold held her back.

"Let's send Kat ahead, and see what their reactions when they notice she look like the female version of Harry Potter." Jerold suggested with a smile.

"You want to play a prank on the Weasleys?" Catrina asked, as Jerold nodded.

"Well it's not a prank since in truth she is Harry's daughter." Jerold reminded Catrina, whom rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, but you are on your own, when Mrs. Weasley has a nice word with you about this!" Catrina warned, causing Jerold to gulp at the Weasley temper.

Once Catrina warned Jerold, he knelt before their daughter." Kat dear, you remember the pictures of the Weasley family right?" Jerold kindly asked, and his daughter smiled as she nodded." Good girl, I see Ron de-gnoming the yard, why not go and say hi to him." Jerold kindly suggested, and Kat smiled widely.

"I will daddy I will see you later then." Kat happily suggested as she skip towards the Burrow, with her father in his cat form walked closely to Kat, but stayed hidden until he needed to come out.

Down by the Burrow, Ron expertly threw a Gnome far across the yard when he notices a little girl whom resembled someone he knew, but quickly shook off the first thought he was thinking." Hi Uncle Ron, where is Grandma Molly?" A messy hair girl excitedly asked, causing Ron jaw to drop.

"Who are you, since I don't recall ever meeting you?" Ron shakily asked after coming out of his shock a few minutes later.

" Kat Potter is my name, and can I help with De-Gnoming your yard?" Kat hopefully asked, as Ron dumbly nodded.

"Yeah I get to help Uncle Ron!" Kat dance before using wandless magic to banish the Gnomes one at the time across the yard.

Inside the Burrow, Molly Weasley saw the girl talking to Ron, and couldn't fight the feeling that the girl resembled too much like a certain Potter she knew and love like a son." Oh boy, I think I better have a long talk with that Potter, if this girl is who I think she is." Molly thought as she headed outside, to have a word with the charming child, but stopped as Kat started using wandless magic to get rid of the Gnomes.

In the yard Kat just threw a Gnome almost to the forest area, when Molly appeared looking shock." GRANDMA MOLLY!" Kat happily yelled, as she threw herself at a very surprised Molly, and gave the Weasley a hug.

"Ah do I know you?" Molly asked, as she looked the girl over, and her thoughts resurface, and now was more then convince that this girl was a Potter.

After Hugging Molly, Kat separated." No but I know you from my father's photos." Kat smiled, as Molly firmly asked the next question.

"And who is your father my dear?" Molly asked, as Kat look innocent.

"My father is Harry James Potter, and my mother is Catrina Potter." Kat shyly informed a not so happy mother.

"Your father is married at his age, how he can do that!" Molly almost yelled, since she tried in vane to keep her temper in check in front of the girl.

As the famous Weasley temper was boiling others from about the house came to investigate what upset the elder Weasley." Mrs. Weasley what's going on?" A bushy hair teen asked, as Ron looked to her.

"Hermione this little girl claim's her father is Harry Potter." Ron quickly informed his best friend, as others came about.

" OH OUR LITTLE HARRY ALL GROWN UP?" Two identical twins yelled, as they spotted the little girl, while getting a glare from their mother.

" Fred, George, Harry is too young to grow up this quickly!" Molly scolded, but stopped when she notice several new people coming up to her house.

As the new comers came close enough, Kat gave out a scream." MOMMY, UNCLE HARRY!" Kat happily yelled, before running up to Catrina, and her mother picked her up to carry the child back to the Weasley family.

Once Catrina was some feet from Molly, she smiled." Hello my name is Catrina Potter, and I guess you met my daughter?" Catrina smiled vanished as Molly looked sternly at the young woman.

"Are you telling me that you are married to someone who is seven years younger then you are?" Molly firmly asked, as she pointed to Harry.

"Wait a minute I'm not married to Catrina, I just met her!" Harry quickly informed a startled Weasley family.

"Wait a minute, then who is Catrina married too, if it's not you?" Hermione confusedly asked, just as a winged cat few before them and a second later, a much older Harry appeared.

Everyone was in shock as Jerold appeared." Catrina is actually married to me Ms. Granger, and my name is also Harry Potter from two years into the future, and five years in the past." Jerold informed a not so happy teen.

"HARRY POTTER, don't you remember what I said about changing the past during our third year!" Hermione yelled causing both Harry's to shudder.

"HARRY POTTER, THIS IS A DANGEROUS THING YOU ARE DOING, WHAT MADE YOU THINK OF GOING TO THE PAST AND TRY CHANGING THE FUTURE!" Molly yelled, causing both Harrys to back away in fear.

Once Jerold got back his courage he again spoke." Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, I had no choice in the matter, since I was killed by Voldemort in my summer after sixth year, and was resurrected seven years into my past, where I was able to learn a new form of magic, and during this time, I met and married Catrina." Jerold informed a shocked group.

Once Harry got his say, Hermione spoke up." Harry how were you killed, since I thought you were protected during the summer?" Hermione now worriedly asked the elder Harry, but Molly cut in.

"Let's head into the parlor, so you can tell us everything." Molly firmly informed everyone, and they all went into the Burrow.

For the next half hour, Jerold informed everyone of what they needed to know, and when he was done, Molly was happily playing with her segregated Granddaughter, and Hermione quickly ask many questions." Jerold, what happen when you died, how did it feel like?" Hermione first question was.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't feel a thing I was in my room one second, the next I was awaking in a new body." Harry sadly informed his friend whom Catrina quickly interrupted.

Once Catrina stopped all questioning, she smiled." Before we tell you more about us, I guess I should tell you that both Jerold and I been hired as Hogwart's professors." Catrina happily informed two grinning teens.

"What are you teaching?" Ron asked, while getting a scolding from Hermione.

"Ron you fool its DADA, what else could it be!" Hermione reminded Ron as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually Hermione, I will be teaching DADA, and Catrina is the new Potions professor." Jerold smiled to the confusion of Hermione.

"Wait what about Professor Snape?" Hermione uncertainly asked.

"Snape was fired for lying to Dumbledore about turning to the light side, and is now in Azkaban Prison." Jerold informed Hermione, as Ron dance in joy.

"Yeah no more greasy haired bias Snape!" Ron excitedly yelled as he danced around to the amusement of those around them.

Once the excitement of not having Snape around died down, Molly turned to Jerold." Excuse me Jerold, does Headmaster Dumbledore know about you?" Molly asked Jerold, but he looked uncertain.

"I will tell him in due time, since I'm still not too happy with him for not warning me about the so call Blood Wards around my home before his death, and also a number of other things he kept me in the dark." Harry said in a not so happy tone, and Molly even though was curious of the other things, did not ask.

The Jameson has stayed until nightfall for the party for both Potters, and then visiting the Burrow almost every weekend, until the week they were heading towards Hogwarts, and their new profession.


	8. Meetings

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The month of August went to fast for the teens, and soon on the start of the last week, the Jameson family was packing up their personal belongings, and making last minute checkup, as they met up in the parlor of their home." Alright Sirius, Remus, you remember how to use the communication sphere, to contact us in Hogwarts?" Catrina quickly asked, as adults nodded for what appears to be the hundred time for that question." And about Kat, if we can't get her tonight she has to be in bed by seven, and no later like last time." Catrina warned and was about to continue, but Jerold stop her.

"Catrina dear, they are fully aware what needs to be done, so let's get going or we will be late for our appointment with the Headmaster!" Jerold kindly warned, and Catrina sighed in defeat.

"Fine then, you know this is the first time I will be away from Kat even it would be only a day." Catrina sighed as she picked up her daughter, and gave her a hug." Now my darling daughter, we will only be gone maybe until dinner time, so please listen to your uncles." Catrina sadly suggested, as Kat nodded.

"I will, and I promise to be a good girl." Kat sadly said, as Jerold gave her a hug.

"Don't be sad, once we are settled in Hogwarts, we will get you, and you will see your new room hopefully before your bedtime." Jerold informed a hopeful child as he let her go he stood up.

Once the parents were some feet away, Jerold turned to Sirius." See you guys later." Jerold along with Catrina said, with a flash of blue light they were gone.

On the path between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, two young adults appeared, and the young male sighed as he looked to the ancient school." I don't believe I'm teaching instead learning in the school." Jerold said, as he waved his hand towards himself to activate a charm, which makes anyone who doesn't know the truth about him will see him differently.

"Come on Jerold, we should get going!" Catrina impatiently suggested, as she took Jerold's hand, and both walk towards the school.

To the Jameson surprised, the Headmaster and a stern looking professor were waiting for them at the school entrance, and they kindly greeted the couple as soon as they reach each other." Mr. and Mrs. Jameson, welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore kindly greeted." And where is your lovely child Kat?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked about for the charming child.

"Kat is home with her uncles, we'll pick her up once we are settled down here." Catrina kindly informed the Headmaster, and he nodded as he understood the reason.

"I will be looking forward to seeing Kat again, but let me introduce professor McGonagal, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." Dumbledore introduce, as he gesture to his companion.

"I heard allot about you two, and I heard so much about Animalia, maybe we can talk about your schooling in a later time?" McGonagal hopefully suggested, and the young adults nodded.

"Then its settled, lets head to your rooms to droop off your things, and then we'll show you to your classes and other areas you will need to know." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and led the couple into the school.

Once their trunks were safely in the new professor's room, Dumbledore led the couple to the dungeons." Headmaster, why is the Potion classroom in the Dungeon?" Catrina asked, as she surveyed the dark classroom.

"It's always been in the Dungeon as long as I been Headmaster, and even when I was a student here." Dumbledore informed Catrina, but smiled." But of course you can move your classroom to more suited area if you want?" Dumbledore suggested, and Catrina nodded.

"I will start to look into the unused classrooms, and find one that is more suited for me." Catrina informed the Headmaster as he led them to Jerold's classroom.

In DADA classroom Jerold was surprise, since his classroom was larger then the one he attended six year." Will this be perfect for your class?" Dumbledore asked, as he watched Jerold looking about the spacious room.

"Actually it's more then big enough to properly teach DADA." Jerold gladly informed his Headmaster.

"Then with that settle, I better show you to the kitchens, the Great Hall, and others areas of interest." Dumbledore suggested, and led the couple throughout the school.

After a talkative lunch with all the professors present, the Jameson left for their rooms to get settled, and prepare their lesson plans all the professors began talking about the new professors." They are a charming couple." Madam Pomfrey started, as others agreed.

"Yes they are, but I do hope Catrina will not be another Snape." Mcgonagal firmly agreed, but spat out the former professor's name.

"I'm sure she won't be bias as Snape was, and will be as fair as anyone of us in this room." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as they all accepted what he said.

Hours before dinner, the Jameson family arrived in the Great Hall with an excited blur running about them." Oh look at the sky? What's this? Who are those people? Hi uncle Albus!" A very energize girl quickly asked, as she rush about looking at things.

"Sorry about Kat, a certain uncle gave her too many sweets before dinner." Catrina unhappily informed a cringing group, since many knew what too many sweets do to a young child.

"You don't need to apologized, we all had to deal with an over excited children during our lifetime." Dumbledore kindly informed the couple, as he pulled out a bottle from his robes.

"But if you don't want to wait for the sugar to leave Kat systems, please have her drink this." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as Catrina grinned as she looked over the potion.

"A Calming potion, yes it will neutralize the sugar in her thank you Headmaster." Catrina gladly informed her Headmaster, as she took the potion with one hand, and snatch a speeding Kat with another hand.

With Kat firmly in her grasp, Catrina smiled." Hey Kat I got something I know you will like here drink this!" Catrina suggested, and a smiling Kat took the potion and drank it, but the smile turned to an ugly face.

"Yuck that's gross mommy!" Kat yelled, as the others grinned." That is what you get for eating too many sweets before dinner." Catrina lightly scolded, as her notice Kat had stopped squirming, and was now staying still.

Once peace had settle down in the Great Hall, all the professors not only enjoyed Kat's company, they all fell in love with the charming girl, and had made sure that couple knew that Kat will be welcome to stay with any one of them.

The week pass pretty quickly, and the Jameson had settled down with out any problems, except for one day when Kat found some House elves whom was more then happy to give her all the sweet she wanted.


	9. Fifth Year

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The last month of summer ended too quickly for a few teens, and a black messy hair teen rushed down the stairs, for breakfast." Harry dear, are you done packing up for school." A red hair woman asked, as Harry nodded.

"I'm all set Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not sure if Ron is." Harry informed a not so happy parent.

"Well then go and get some breakfast, I'll make sure Ron does pack up before coming downstairs to eat." Molly firmly informed a cringing Harry, since he knew Ron would get a rude awaking from his mother.

Less then fifteen minutes later, a not so happy red hair boy sat beside's Harry." Morning Harry, I don't believe mom wouldn't allow me downstairs until all my things was pack." Ron grumbled, as he shoveled his food into his mouth.

"Ron I did warn you that you should've finished packing yesterday!" A brown bushy hair teen scolded, as she sat on the table.

"Bu...I...a...ck...ys..." Ron tried to speak with food in his mouth.

"Swallow your food, before speaking Ron." Hermione scolded, as Ron quickly swallowed.

"But I always pack on the last day of summer!" Ron quickly said, just before eating again.

"Ron, that's the very reason we are late every summer to catch the train." A young red hair teen scolded, as Ron did not say anything since he started eating again.

Fifteen minutes before eleven, the Weasley family, along with Hermione, just made it threw the portal to the Hogwarts Express, and quickly said their goodbyes." Alright everyone have a good year, and please do not get into detentions." Molly firmly said, as she looked to the twins of the family.

"But mom we need a lost of detentions, to try break our last school year record!" The twins quickly informed their mother, before rushing into the train before getting a scolding.

Once the twins disappeared, Molly turned to Ginny." Make sure to look after Kat, and please make sure she gets to her parents safely." Molly gently informed her daughter, as she held a black wing sleeping kitten in her arms.

"Don't worry, we will take care of Kat, and make sure she is well fed before giving her to her parents." Ginny said with a promise as she got a hug, as did the little kitten.

Once everyone got on the train, Ron and Hermione left to the Prefect's compartment, while Harry and Ginny found a compartment for themselves and their friends.

Once alone in the compartment Kat changed into her girl form, and was happily drawing." That is very good Kat." Harry informed the little girl, whom was drawing Ginny for some minutes now.

"Yeah not bad at all Kat, but you got me wrong since I have red hair not pink?" Ginny gently informed the little girl, as she noticed the drawing could've passed for an older child's drawing.

"But Aunty Ginny I like pink, it looks better then red." Kat quickly informed her friend, as Ginny sighed.

"Ok I guess you are right." Ginny gently agreeing with the little girl, since she did not want to argue.

The hours sped by fast, and once Kat had finished her drawing, ate a chocolate frog, she was fast asleep on Hermione whom had returned with Ron some hours ago.

The trip was uneventful until the door opened for a blond hair teen, and two huge teens looking menacing into the compartment." What do we have here, a Mud-blood, and Mud-blood lovers!" The middle teen rudely said, but looked startled as he saw Hermione with a child.

"What do we have here, did you get yourself pregnant with Potter!" Malfoy laughed as he noticed Kat resemblance to Harry.

"No she is not mine, we are helping to look after her for some new professors in Hogwarts." Hermione quietly said glaringly, but had awoken Kat.

"Aunty what's wrong?" Kat sleepily asked, but a commotion stopped all talks.

Before anyone can say anything, a not so happy voice sounded behind Malfoy." Mr. Malfoy I presume?" A voice sounded, causing Malfoy to quickly turn around.

"And who are you?" Malfoy rudely asked, since he didn't recognize the older man.

"I'm Professor Jerold Jameson, the new DADA teacher, and the father of this charming young girl." Jerold firmly informed a startled Malfoy." And please leave here, or I will be force to subtract points for upsetting my daughter!" Jerold firmly informed the rude teen, whom nodded and quickly left the compartment.

Once Malfoy left, Jerold went in, and closed the door, as Kat jumped on him." DADDY I MISS YOU!" Kat happily yelled, as Jerold sat down with her on his lap.

"Kat dear, I miss you too, are you having a nice train ride?" Jerold smiled, as Kat quickly nodded.

"My Aunties and uncles let me draw, watches the scenery pass by, and also let me have a chocolate frog before I went to sleep." Kat happily informed her father, as he nodded.

"Good to hear, but do you want to come back with me, or you want to finish the train ride?" Jacob asked, as Kat gave it a long thought.

"I want to stay with Aunties and Uncles for now!" Kat hopefully asked, as the others nodded that it would be fine with them.

"Then I will see you at Hogwarts, my angel, and don't need to worry, since I will know if you are upset I will be back to help when I can." Jerold informed his daughter, as well as his friends, so they will not need to worry about trouble.

After a last hug Jerold put Kat down, she went straight to Harry, and he picked her up." I guess I will be going, and not to worry I got a charmed locket on Kat, that warns Catrina or I that Kat is upset or some other worries we need to be quickly informed of." Jerold informed everyone, and then he disappeared in flash of blue light after a quick farewell.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, accept for friends of the teens coming in and saying hi, or meeting Kat, whom seem to have charmed all the girls, since they all want to hug and hold Kat.

Once the train pulled into the train station at Hogsmeade, Kat got a good deal of admires, as she and her Aunts and Uncles step off." Come on guys, you will see Kat in the Great Hall when we eat, and maybe her parents will allow us to look after Kat every once in awhile." Ginny quickly informed Kat Admires, as they left the train but was stopped by a loud but gentle voice.

"Hi there Kat, I heard you will be catching the train." A giant man kindly informed the little girl.

"Uncle Hagrid, I had lots of fun!" Kat happily informed the half giant.

"I'm glad you did." Hagrid started, as he smiled at the very happy girl." Kat why not go on the boats, and see Hogwarts in all its glory." Hagrid suggested, and Kat quickly turned to her Aunts and Uncles.

"Can I go PLEASE, I promise to be good!" Kat pleaded as she looked innocent like.

"Alright you can go, but please don't give Professor Hagrid trouble alright!" Hermione firmly but kindly informed the child before giving her a hug.

"Don't worry you all Kat will be no trouble." Hagrid informed the friends, as he picked up a startled girl." Here let me piggy back you to the boats." Hagrid happily said, as he looked towards the train, where the first years and a good number of students were watching." Alright you lot, first years follow me, and the rest go to the carriages." Hagrid called out in a commanding voice, and all the students quickly followed orders.

Later in the Great Hall, it was filling with students, and their professors were talking amongst themselves, accept for two." I hope Kat will be alright." Catrina worriedly inform her husband.

"Don't worry so, I'm sure Hagrid will take care of her, and if not, I'm sure our special locket will warn us of trouble." Jerold kindly reminded Catrina, but had look of worry himself.

Some minutes after the students got settled down, the doors opened for a not so promising sight." Hagrid what happen to my daughter?" Jerold called out, as he notice Kat was wet from head to feet.

"Sorry Professor Jameson's, the Giant Squid wanted to play with Kat, and she fell into the water, but no harm was done." Hagrid quickly informed two understanding parents, since animals of all sorts seem to be friendly with Animal Guardians.

"Its alright Hagrid, I'm sure the Giant Squid made sure Kat was safe didn't it." Catrina gently informed the half giant, as she and her husband came up to the pair.

"It sure did, since the squid immediately help put Kat back into the boat, and even looked sorry at the trouble it did." Hagrid worriedly informed the coupled, as Jerold smiled.

"Hagrid, there is nothing to worry about, Kat seem to have a positive affect towards all magical and non-magical animals so there is nothing to worry about." Jerold kindly informed the half giant, as Catrina took out a magical towel that completely absorbs water from all surfaces, and had Kat dried up in seconds.

"See Hagrid no harm done, so let's get ready to eat shell we." Catrina informed Hagrid, and he nodded, looking glad that he was not in trouble.

Sometime after the sorting, and a huge feast, Dumbledore stood up mad announce the rules and such, and once he was done, he smiled." Now that I got the usual information out, I need to introduce not one, but two new professors." Dumbledore kindly informed everyone, as gestured to the side of the table." Professor Jerold Jameson will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore informed everyone, as Jerold stood up and bowed before sitting." And his wife Professor Catrina Jameson will be teaching Potions, since Mr. Snape is no longer a professor here in Hogwarts." Dumbledore kindly informed everyone, and as Catrina stood everyone including some of the Slytherins, gave out a happy cheers, so loud wizards heard it from Hogsmeade.

After almost ten minutes of celebrations Dumbledore brought order to the students, and once it quieted down, Catrina whispered to her husband." Wow, I didn't think I would be that popular?" Catrina embarrassedly informed her husband.

"Actually you're not, since they are celebrating the fall of Snape." Jerold amusedly informed his wife, as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Once Dumbledore had everyone attention, he again spoke." Now a number of things are needed to know before you go, first since the new professors are married and share the same last name, you may address them using their first name." Dumbledore kindly informed the students." Second you may have notice their daughter, Kat Jameson, she will be sent to her uncles during classes, and only will be here when her parents are not teaching." Dumbledore continued, as he surveyed the students." And lastly, anyone who would wish to help the Jameson's with their daughter you may do so, but only with her parents permission do I make myself clear of this." Dumbledore firmly informed the students, and with a nod from almost all the females, Dumbledore continued." Now that is settled, have a good night." Dumbledore kindly informed the students, as they left their seats.

As the students got up, a paper fell before a messy hair teen, and he looked grimed as he read it." Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked, as her friend sighed before speaking.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see me now in his office, probably of what happen last school year." Harry gravely informed a not so happy friend.

"Well Harry you been putting it off till now, and plus you have Jerold and Catrina to back you up." Hermione reminded Harry, whom sighed.

"Yeah I guess you are right." Harry sighed in defeat, as he stood up.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Hermione ask as she stood up also.

"No I will be fine with my Mentors along for the ride." Harry informed Hermione as Dumbledore stepped up to him.

"Shell we go to my office now." Dumbledore kindly asked, as Harry nodded before following suite.

Once in the office, Dumbledore whom was sitting behind his desk looked to Harry." Now Harry, care to explain where you been, and what have you been learning?" Dumbledore gently asked, as Harry sighed before looking to him.

"Very powerful form of Light Magic, the kind of magic you only can dream of." Harry firmly informed his Headmaster, as he lifted his hand, a bright glowing ball of blue light appeared, shocking the Headmaster to his magical core.

"This can't be, only Light Magical Animals has this sort of magic!" Dumbledore stutter, as his eyes went wide, but a flash of bright blue light got his attention.

As Dumbledore turned to where the light came from, a large black panther with golden wings appeared." Good day Headmaster Dumbledore." The panther growled, as Dumbledore nodded.

"Good day to you." Dumbledore only could say, since he was sensing the same magic as his phoenix Fawkes coming off the panther.

"Then I guess I better reveal myself to you Headmaster!" The panther growled, as a flash of light engulf the panther, and an older version of Harry appeared, shocking Dumbledore even more.

It took a moment before Dumbledore could speak, as he looked at both Potters." How can this be, who are you!" Dumbledore shakily asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, from two years into the future." Older Harry firmly informed the Headmaster.

"But you look older why?" Dumbledore stuttered, as Older Harry looked grimed.

"Because when I died by the hands of Voldemort during the summer after my six year, while I was living in the so call protections of Private Dr. I was resurrected seven years into the past." Harry firmly informed Dumbledore, and then went into more of what happen.

Once Older Harry was done, Dumbledore was shocked." You're Jerold Jameson?" Dumbledore asked, as Jerold nodded." You should call me Jerold for now on, and we should keep this secrete." Jerold firmly informed an accepting Headmaster.

Once Dumbledore accepted what Jerold had said, he looked sorry." Jerold, I want to apologize for my actions, which cause both mine and yours deaths, since I know they could have been prevented." Dumbledore sadly informed Jerold.

"Don't worry Headmaster they will be, since I already save Cedric, we can also prevent Sirius, and many more from dieing." Jerold firmly informed Dumbledore, and he nodded.

"If you can, can I have a list of those who died, maybe we can save them using the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore suggested, and with a wave of Jerold's hand, a parchment appeared.

"Those are the only one's I know of accept for those I already mention." Jerold informed the Headmaster, as he looked over the names.

Once Dumbledore memorized the names he looked to Jerold." I will get these people protected by every means possible, and by the way does Harry know the Prophecy?" Dumbledore asked as Jerold nodded.

"He does, and it's the reason he fully accepted my training, and don't worry he knows enough to keep Riddle out of his mind permanently!" Jerold firmly informed Dumbledore, and he nodded.

"Then I guess I better get the Order on this in the near future, and I will again talk to you later Jerold." Dumbledore suggested, and Jerold nodded, as he and Harry stood up.

"We will see you tomorrow at breakfast I guess." Jerold informed Dumbledore as he and Harry said their farewells.


	10. Classes and Horcruxes

A/N; This will be the last chapter for now, will post when I finish writing.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The first morning of class, everyone was just finishing eating breakfast at the Great Hall, when the doors burst open for two men, whom smiled as they walked in." UNCLE SIRIUS, UNCLE REMUS!" Kat excitedly yelled as she jumped off from her chair to run under the Head table, and ran up to the newly arrivals to hug them.

As Kat happily greeted the two wizards, the Headmaster turned to an innocent absentminded professor." Professor Jerold, are these the uncles you having Kat stay with?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as McGonagall looked shock.

"Oh no, you can't possible let two well known pranksters get their hands on an innocent girl." McGonagall firmly suggested, as Jerold looked to the professor.

"Professor McGonagall, even though I trust both Sirius and Remus with my daughter life, I will trust Remus to keep Sirius in line, when concerning my daughter's well being." Jerold firmly inform McGonagall, and she nodded.

"You are right, Remus is more mature then Sirius will ever be." McGonagall sighed, as she gave a rare smile at the happy child with her uncles.

Minutes after Kat left with her uncles, the Great Hall was emptying of students heading for their first class of the year, and too Harry and the rest of the fifth year, it would be potions.

Just outside the new potions classroom, which was out of the dungeons, Harry, Hermione and Ron was the first to reach the door, when a not so friendly voice interrupted their peace." What do we have here two Blood traitors, and a Mud-blood?" A rude voice sounded, making everyone turned to a blond teen, standing between two goons.

"Malfoy that is sounding so old, can't you get a new line other then that!" Harry tiredly informed a not so happy Malfoy.

"So old, you will learn soon who the better is." Malfoy angrily informed Harry as he took out his wand, but the Potion's door opened, for a red hair young woman, who looked not so nicely at the scene just outside her door.

"Accuse me, can you put away your wand, and that will be ten points form Slytherin, for pointing it at another student!" Catrina firmly scolded, as Malfoy protested.

"You can't do that!" Malfoy started, but quickly cut off by the professor.

"As a Professor of Hogwarts, I can deduct and give points, so get inside before I deduct more points from your house MR. MALFOY!" Catrina firmly informed the student in not so friendly tone, causing him to squeak, before quickly followed orders.

Once inside the Potion's classroom, Harry found it very friendly and well lit, compared to the dark Dungeon classroom he been in for the last four years." Alright students, find a seat, and three people to a table for now." Catrina kindly informed her students, and they all quickly went to the seats.

During the hour, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor found potions to be learning and pleasant experience, and everyone had actually brewed a potion without any help thanks to the patients of Catrina, and by the end of class, everyone was talking about how they enjoyed the class.

Later in DADA class, Harry and his classmates entered the largest classroom they ever been in, and to his surprise there was not any desks in sight, except for a large number of bean bags." Alright students, please be seated for now, since I need to evaluate each of your magic levels before I begin." Jerold kindly informed the Gryffindors and Slytherins as they entered the classroom.

"EVALUATE US, we never even studied?" Hermione stuttered in fear.

"Relax Hermione, all you need to do is shoot your most powerful stun spell at a dummy, and receive a number which unfortunately you will not learn what it means until I evaluate all the students." Jerold kindly informed a not so sure Hermione, and started calling students, to shoot a spell at one of ten plain looking dummies.

As Jerold watch and wrote each student's number, he was not to happy since many would not last long in a battle if his numbers was right." Great, I got my work cut out for me, since even the seventh years numbers are only slightly better." Jerold silently groaned, as he continue calling out names.

Once almost all students were called, except for four students, Jerold looked hopeful at them." Alright Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, step up to the dummies." Jerold ordered, and the four stood five feet from the Dummies, and fire a stun spell.

Once all students were called, and again seated, Jerold stood before them." Thank you for your patients, and to let you know that I was evaluating you on your magic level, which goes from 0-100, and from what I see, you all accept for a very few, are bellow average which is any number between 30-50." Jerold firmly informed the now groaning class, since many barely made it to 45." And because of this, I will be focusing on practical lessons more then on written, so I can help increase your magical levels." Just as Jerold said that, the bell sounded for the end of class, but quickly called out to the students before they left." One second there is no homework, but I like you to list all spells you know which will be helpful in a battle, and also I would like Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom to stay behind please." Jerold called out, stopping those who heard their names.

Once alone, Jerold smiled at his younger self, and friends." Before I begin, Mr. Longbottom, please shoot a stun spell at the dummy again, but this time using this wand." Jerold informed Neville, as he threw a brand new wand to him.

"Why do you want me to use a different wand?" Neville stuttered, as Jerold sighed.

"I understand Mr. Longbottom that you are using your father's wand and if I remember well, some wands will not work properly if the wand does not choose you." Jerold kindly informed a not so sure Neville.

"Is this the reason I'm not doing well in class?" Neville nervously ask, as Jerold shrugged.

"There is only one way to find out, so please fire a stun spell, using all your magic you can muster." Jerold firmly suggested, and Neville stood before a dummy.

"STUPEFY!" Neville yelled, causing a bright red spell to shoot out, both hitting the dummy and sending it crashing into the far wall to everyone shock.

Once the shock of seeing a dummy flying wore off, Jerold smiled at Neville." A 158 score, not bad Neville is almost as high as Harry's." Jerold proudly informed Neville whom eyes were wide, and an unbelievable look on his face.

"No it got to be wrong, I should be weak, not powerful?" Neville only could stutter, as he eyes never left the fallen dummy.

"Neville you were never weak, since what held you back were using the wrong wand for the last four years." Jerold gently informed Neville as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulders." And now with this wand, you will find your magic easier to control, but first you will need private lessons, so you can control your newly release magic.

"Jerold warned the teen.

"You will really help me?" Neville only could ask, as Jerold nodded.

"I will, and you three are also invited for extra training in defense if you like." Jerold asked the other students in the room, and they nodded in agreement." Then it's settled, on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, you come here an hour after dinner, and we'll work on some spells and such." Jerold suggested, as they all agreed." And Neville, I want you to use your old wand until you mastered using your new wand, do I make myself clear of this!" Jerold firmly suggested, and the teen quickly looked to the professor.

"Wait you are giving me this wand?" Neville excitedly asked, as he held up the new wand.

"I am, since you not find any other wand like it anywhere." Jerold informed a very happy teen, and then sent the students on their way.

Once alone in the classroom, a voice sounded behind Jerold." You were right about Neville being held back because of his wand, but about Harry's level 59, why you said Neville almost reach his level?" Dumbledore asked as he suddenly appeared out of the shadows.

"I had Harry lower his power level, since I already tested him during the summer, and plus it wouldn't do any good, if all of Hogwarts learn his true level wouldn't it?" Jerold suggested, and Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Can I have a go at the dummy, since I would like to see my level?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as Jerold nodded to do so as he stepped aside.

"STUPEFY!" Dumbledore yelled, causing the dummy to fly and hit the wall hard.

"Wow a 200 level, you know Harry's a 169, and should pass your level before the end of the year." Jerold warned, and the Headmaster nodded in acceptance.

"That is good to hear, the more powerful allies for the light we have the better." Dumbledore informed Jerold with a smile.

Once the power levels were out of the way Jerold looked to Dumbledore." Headmaster, what can you tell me about Horcruxes?" Jerold suddenly asked, causing the Headmaster to look startle at the question.

"All I know it is a dark object that holds part of a person's soul, to keep the rest of the soul anchored to the world of the living when the person dies, why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked worried about the answer.

"I'm asking since I know Riddle made six of them, and right now I already destroyed three with thanks to my knowledge from Animalia." Harry firmly informed his Headmaster, whom quickly sat down looking worn from what he heard.

In a few moments Dumbledore came out of his shock, and looked to the young professor." This explains everything of how Riddle survives death." Dumbledore only could say, as Jerold nodded.

"We need to find the others before the finale confrontation, only when the last Horcruxes are destroyed, we have a better chance of defeating Riddle!" Jerold warned, and Dumbledore sighed, knowing this task would not be easy. "Do you know what the other Horcruxes are?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, but Jerold shook his head.

"No I afraid I don't, but here is what I was able to destroy, Riddle's diary in my second year, the Slytherin's Locket, and Gaunt's Ring." Jerold informed the Headmaster, whom looked thoughtful before speaking.

"The last three maybe personal objects of the Founders, I also guessing it might be the snake itself." Dumbledore suggested, and Jerold nodded in agreement.

"We should check his award for what he supposed to have done when Riddle was in school." Jerold suggested, and Dumbledore quickly agreed.

"If you want too, let's try and see if it is one." Dumbledore suggested, and Jerold nodded.

"Good idea, but if you cherish having your right hand the way it is now, you better let me handle the Horcruxes destruction." Jerold warned, as Headmaster nodded at the warning.

In the trophies room, two Wizards walked over the large display case." Hmm, I can feel a Dark presence here." Jerold warned his Headmaster as he took out a white two inch round crystal.

"What is that Jerold?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked interest.

"A soul detector, we can use this to find any stray souls on an object." Jerold informed a thoughtful Headmaster.

"Interesting magical device, but can it tells the deference if an object is poses by spirit, or is actually a Horcruxes?" Dumbledore asked, as Jerold sighed.

"I'm afraid it can't tell the deference, but I can once I find the object." Jerold informed the Headmaster, as the crystal slightly dim." There is something here!" Jerold excitedly informed the Headmaster, and then slowly move about the numerous trophies.

As Harry reach Riddles award the Soul Detector went black." You were right professor, this is a Horcruxes!" Jerold quickly informed the Headmaster.

"I'm not picking up any magical traps, so it might be safe." Dumbledore suggested, as Jerold nodded.

"But still, I better get rid of this evil thing!" Jerold warned, as his right hand grew bright blue." Stand back Headmaster this will be intense." Jerold warned, as he shot a blue beam at the award, and it started glowing.

A few minute after the Beam of light continuously hit the now dark blue Horcruxes, a loud unearthly scream radiated from the award and once it quieted Jerold stop his attacks." It's done, that is now a normal trophy." Jerold tirelessly informed the Headmaster.

"Thank you Jerold, I better get the Order informed of these Horcruxes, and hopefully we can find the last two before the end of the year." Dumbledore suggested, and the young professor agreed.

"Oh we will, and hopefully by next school year we will be Riddle free." Jerold firmly suggested, as Dumbledore nodded they left the room.


	11. Truths revealed

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A week into the new school year the Jameson couple was enjoying a free late afternoon without students and their daughter, when a knock sounded on their door, which Jerold open the door to find his Headmaster." Good evening Albus what can I do for you?" Jerold kindly asked as he led the Headmaster in and his wife offered some tea.

"Good evening to you both." Dumbledore warmly started as he accepted some tea." But I should get to the point of why I'm here I would like to ask you if you both would like to join the Order of the Phoenix?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as the couple quickly gave an answer.

"We would be honor to join you Headmaster, since it is our duty to fight the Darkness and defend the weak." Harry smiled, as did his wife.

"Then it's settled, by next week I will set up an Order meeting to make you both Official Order Members." Dumbledore gently suggested, and left after a quick goodbye.

During the meeting, a stern looking professor was enjoying watching a little girl playing with some Transfigured animals, while she relaxes in her Quarters." Kat dear I believe it's your bedtime." McGonagall gently informed the little girl.

"Ah can I stay up until mommy and daddy comes to pick me up!" Kat begged with a look that no one would say no too, causing the stern professor to smiled.

"I'm sorry my dear, that will not work on me." McGonagall gently informed the little girl, as she picked her up, and place the child on a conjured child's bed." Now if you be a good little girl and go to sleep, I will show you a special trick I can do." McGonagall informed an interested child.

"I promise I go to sleep, can I see your special trick?" Kat begged as the professor nodded.

"Now don't be scared, and please be gentle alright." McGonagall gently informed a nodding child, before turning into a large tabby cat, and jumped unto the child's bed.

"Oh you are a beautiful kitty!" Kat happily squealed as she gave the cat a light hug.

For a few minutes the professor let Kat pet and cuddled her before jumping off the bed to return to being human, to the little girl disappointment." Alright little one, if you be good and fall asleep quickly, I will let you play with me in my cat form when you wake up all right!" McGonagall gently but firmly informed a pouting child.

"All right I'll be a good little girl." Kat pouted, but grinned." I can be a little kitten too." Kat smiled, as did the professor.

"You can my dear, well lets see you become a kitten?" McGonagall smiled thinking the little girl was just going to act like a cat, but a second later she was shocked as the little girl was suddenly a little black panther, with black wings sticking out of her back." My word…" McGonagall only could say, as the little panther walked in a circle couple of times before lying down to fall asleep.

A few seconds later the professor stood in shock, until she rushed to the Fireplace and threw in some Powder to create a green flame." Jerold Jameson, please come to my room this instant." McGonagal firmly commanded, and the young man face appeared.

"I'll be in a second, but professor what happen?" Jerold worriedly asked, but the professor looked firmly at the young man.

"I will tell you in person, and please bring your wife with you!" McGonagall firmly asked, and the now nervous head quickly disappeared.

Some few minutes later a couple stepped into the room, to where a not so happy professor stood facing them." In all my years, how could you do this to a little child?" McGonagall firmly asked, causing the couple to cringe.

"But professor what happen, what do you think we did anything to our daughter?" Catrina worriedly asked, and the professor gesture to a small bed at the corner of her living room.

"I inferring to this, so please explain!" McGonagal firmly informed the couple, whom groaned as they saw a wing panther sleeping on the bed.

"Professor McGonagall you shown my daughter your Animagus form right?" Jerold sighed as the professor nodded." Then in that case, I need to bring the Headmaster here to help confirm what we are going to tell you." Harry informed a startle professor before heading to the Fireplace to make a call.

Some minutes later an Elder Wizard stepped into the room, and one look at those standing knew he was in for a long day." May I ask why I was summoned?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and the younger man sighed.

"I believe we have an unfortunate situation here." Jerold informed his Headmaster as he gestured to the bed.

"Oh I see the problem." Dumbledore grinned as he walked to the bed, and petted the little kitten's head, and smiled widely as he was greeted with a light purring." You have a lovely daughter, I'm glad to finally see her in this form." Dumbledore smiled picking up the kitten to cradle her in his arms.

It took a few minutes for a shock professor to speak after seeing her Headmaster talk like this was a normal situation." But, but professor Dumbledore you can't be serious, they taught their own daughter to be an Animagus, and may I add it is very dangerous to learn even for an adult!" McGonagall firmly reminded a very calm Headmaster.  
"Minerva please calm down, since Kat is not an Animagus, this is her true form." Dumbledore informed a very shock professor.

"WHAT!" McGonagall yelled, before turning to the couple only to see a black cat with golden wings, sitting beside a brown cat, the professor quickly sat down looking drained." Ok you better explain this before I pass out from getting too much shock." McGonagall firmly stuttered out, and the two cats turned back to their human selves.

It took about fifteen minutes for the Animal Guardians to explain what they were, and luckily for them the professor knew enough of the legends for the couple to just go into their schooling and a little of what they doing to help Harry.

Once the couple was done explaining with the help of their Headmaster, the older woman sighed." I'm glad the stories I read when I was a kid has some truth to them." McGonagall smiled, as she looked to the couple." And thanks for sharing your secrets, I promise I won't reveal to anyone." McGonagall firmly committed to the couple, whom accepted the promise.

Once the couple had their professor accepting everything, they both decided to drop the bomb shell." Um Minerva there is one more secret I should tell you." Jerold nervously informed a startled professor.

"I guess I can handle more secrets, what is it you want to tell me?" McGonagall uncertainly asked.

"First of all, my name isn't Jerold Jameson." Was Jerold only warning before he cancelled his charms which hid his true appearance causing the older woman to faint." Ops I think we over did it." Harry worriedly informed everyone, while his Headmaster bent down to check if he needs a new Transfiguration professor.

"Minerva is fine Jerold, but I think we should have left this secret for another day." Dumbledore sighed as he stood up with wand in hand." Ennervate!" Dumbledore simply called out, and the professor slowly awoke.

A few minutes later the professor looked to Jerold changed appearance." Since I know you are not James, care to tell me who are you?" McGonagall firmly asked as she looked directly at the young professor.

"It's me Harry James Potter, from a year into the future, and please before you give me a scolding about time traveling, I died during the summer after my Six Year, and was resurrected to the past in my animal form." Jerold informed a wide-eyed professor.

"Harry are you are telling me what the Wing Panther from last year said was true and did actually happen?" McGonagall firmly asked, and with a nod, the professor looked not so nice at a now cringing Headmaster." Jerold, Catrina, please take your darling daughter with you while I have a nice word with our beloved Headmaster!" McGonagall informed the couple while glaring at a shrinking Headmaster.

No sooner as the couple left the room, a loud explosion of not so friendly sounds came from the closed doors, and Jerold sighed looking glad he was not in the room." I guess Minerva was not very happy with Albus, after hearing what he done to cause his and my deaths." Jerold grimly informed his wife.

"I'm glad I'm not him, but we should head to our rooms, and put this little one to bed." Catrina gently suggested, as they continue on their way.


	12. Marauder trouble

A/N; Sorry for the short chapter needs more time to think of the next part, and thanks to the reviewer who reminded me of the Longbottoms.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The following Weekend, Jameson couple was in the old Dungeon classroom making an important and very advance Potion, which both smiled as it turned to a required color." I don't believe we did it!" Jerold yelled in excitement." And you said it would take us hundreds of tries." Jerold smiled as his wife sniffed.

"Well it did take us well over fifty tries to get this special Potion right." Catrina reminded her husband, as she carefully scoops several large vials of the potion.

"I know I know Catrina dear and all thanks to my little Potion Expert!" Jerold teased as Catrina looked to him.

"I wish I were I still need years more training before that happens." Catrina reminded her husband as they magically cleaned the area and left the room.

As the couple left the Dungeon and headed to down the hall, a small black blur flew pass them, followed by a much larger one." WHAT THE..." Catrina yelled as she spied a too familiar large black dog chasing small black cat.

"I wonder why Sirius chasing our daughter?" Jerold wondered as he turned into a panther and raced after the two other animals.

"Great they are acting like children!" Catrina sighed as she walked away, knowing her husband would learn the story of this eventually.

Headmaster's Office

Just as the chase being played out, the Headmaster sighed as he sat behind his desk listening to his stern professor grumble a certain Marauder antics." The nerve of that Black, blaming the Dung Bombs incident n the hallways on Kat, I never thought he would stoop this low!" McGonagall growled not so nicely at the thought.

"It may seem that way Minerva, but I would like to hear the story in the entirety before I pass judgment." Dumbledore firmly informed an unbelieving professor.

"HEADMASTER, are you seriously thinking that innocent child was behind the mess in the Hallways?" McGonagall yelled at a very calm Headmaster.

"Like I said Minerva, I will pass judgment once I heard all, and plus have you forgotten who is Kat grandfather is?" Dumbledore calmly suggested to a wide eye professor.

"I don't think that counts, look at Harry, he never shown any talents for pranking." McGonagal started, but a knock on the doors sounded interrupting the meeting.

"Come in Professor Catrina." Dumbledore quickly called out, looking glad for the distraction.

In no time the young professor stepped in and one look at the other professors she sighed." Alright what did Kat do?" Catrina asked with a heavy sigh.

"What make you think Kat is in trouble?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as he looked to the professor.

"One Kat never runs away if she did something she knows she will get in trouble with, and two, I just saw Kat being chase by her uncle, and then my husband soon afterwards." Catrina informed two startled professor.

"At the moment we don't know who, but about half an hour ago, someone place a large quantity of Dung Bombs in the hallways around the Great Hall entrance, and the two suspects are Sirius Black and your daughter, since both had Dung bombs on their person." Dumbledore informed a not so happy mother.

"I'm afraid your two so call suspects are the culprits Headmaster, since I know Black is creating a future Marauder." Catrina sighed in a defeated tone.

"What and you let him do this?" McGonagall quickly yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault the Prankster's Gene Pool which Harry calls it, pass him, and moved on to his daughter!" Catrina quickly defended herself." Kat is a natural born Prankster, and unfortunately for us, her being around Sirius seem to bring it all out." Catrina informed the two professors in defeated tone, but a bright blue light got their attention, and soon a large Panther holding a smaller Panther by the scuff of her neck in his jaws appeared.

A full minute pass before the not so happy larger Panther place the younger one on the ground, and quickly turned into a human." Kat Jameson, turn into your human self!" Jerold firmly asked, and instantly a four year old girl appeared looking innocently at her father." Now why are you running away from your Uncle?" Jerold firmly asked, as the little girl gulped.

"I accidentally set off the Dungbombs before we could make our getaway." Kat innocently informed her father.

"I have a feeling you were trying to prank your Uncle am I right?" Jerold firmly asked, and the little child looked guiltily down at the floor.

After a few minutes of silence, Jerold looked to the others in the room." I'm sorry for my daughter's misbehavior, and I will personally hand out her punishment." Jerold informed everyone, as he picked up his daughter.

"Before you go, what are you planning to do?" Dumbledore quickly asked, stopping the young professor.

"Since both my wife and I don't believe in physical punishment, I believe no snacks and bedtime at six instead of seven for entire week." Jerold informed a not so happy child, before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

Some minutes later, Jerold appeared childless, and looked to his professors." I left Kat with Remus hopefully he will keep the children under control until I pick up Kat." Jerold tirelessly informed the others as he sat down before the Headmaster.

Once comfortably seated, Jerold looked to the Headmaster." Albus about the Longbottoms, I believe we can help them." Jerold only said, as he place a Vial on the Headmaster's desk.


	13. Longbottoms

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Last Chapter

Once comfortably seated, Jerold looked to the Headmaster." Albus about the Longbottoms, I believe we can help them." Jerold only said, as he place a Vial on the Headmaster's desk.

"May I ask what this is?" Dumbledore simply asked his colleague, as he picked up a crystal clear Vial.

"This Potion has special Healing properties, since it can completely heal areas of the body we usually thought that would never be healed with Magic or Potions." Jerold firmly informed a shock Headmaster.

"You mean this can heal the Brain, and severely damage Nerves that would cause someone to be paralyzed?" Dumbledore shockingly asked.

"Not only that, this could Heal many of the Favorites Dark Wizards spells, especially the one that would stop someone from making another Generation of Wizards or Witches." Catrina informed the Headmaster while blushing at the thought.

"May I asked how you found this Potion, since I know I never heard of one that can do what you claim?" An equally shocked McGonagall asked, and the two younger professors looked to her.

"I will just say that our Library in Animalia has knowledge from several hundred planets, many of which are both highly advanced in Magic and Muggle technology." Jerold informed his former professor.

After some thoughts the Headmaster looked to the young professors." This Potion will greatly help us, care to share the instructions to make this Potion so we can make more of it?" Dumbledore kindly asked, but the couple shook their heads.

"Don't get this the wrong way Headmaster, but we can't since many of the Ingredients it uses can't be found on this planet, and I know we are not allowed to give you things that is not native to this World." Catrina regrettably informed her Headmaster.

"I understand Catrina I will greatly accept this Potion to help the Longbottoms, and thank you both." Dumbledore kindly informed the couple.

"By the way Headmaster when are we going to administer the Potion, because it is just part of the Healing process?" Jerold quickly asked, as Dumbledore stopped talking.

"Soon after I to talk with the Healers, and the Elder Mrs. Longbottom for permission to use the Potion, but other then that I believe by tomorrow afternoon around three." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the couple agreed.

"Then we'll meet you here then before three." Harry informed his Headmaster as he and his wife got up to leave.

"Headmaster if you want we could tell Neville about this now?" Catrina suggested as she turned to the Headmaster.

"Yes that would be a good idea, and also tell Neville and his friends that they are invite to come to St. Mungo's, so he will be there to see his parents after the Potion is administered." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the couple nodded as they both left the office.

As the young professors stepped into the hallways, one conjured a parchment and Quill, to use to write a note, and once done a snowy Owl appeared." Hedwig thanks for coming to me." Jerold smiled since his former Familiar seemed to know when she's needed." Here can you take this to Neville, and thanks." Jerold smiled as he tied a parchment to the Owl leg and it took off after lightly nipping the professor.

In DADA classroom, two professors waited for several minutes before three students rushed in breathlessly." Hey guys when I asked you here, I didn't mean to immediately drop everything and get here as fast as possible." Jerold joked as the three friends glared.

"Don't mind my husband bad sense of humor, but we need to talk to you all for something very important, so please be seated." Catrina quickly interrupted while glaring at her husband.

Once the students were seated and comfortable, the professor looked to one of the students." First of all, Neville we know about your parents, and before you get upset we can help fully heal them." Jerold quickly added the last part, since he knew the teen was touchy about his parent's situation.

"WHAT can you really help my parents?" Neville quickly asked, as he looked shocked.

"We can, and once we have your grandmother permission we are going to help them tomorrow afternoon." Jerold gently informed a wide-eye teen." And before you asked Neville, you and your friends can come to St. Mungo's to watch us treat your parents." Jerold kindly added, and the teen quickly accepted.

"Thank you professor thank you." Neville only could say, before surprising the young professor by giving him a teary hug.

After a few minutes of letting the teen hug him, gave out a couch." Neville as much I enjoy this, I prefer having my wife or daughter hugging me." Jerold smiled as an embarrass teen quickly let the professor go.

"I'm sorry professor, I'm just happy that I will be able to finally speak to my parents!" Neville quickly informed his still smiling professor.

"I know Neville." Jerold smiled as he gently squeezed the teen's shoulder." Now you all better go and do what you were doing and please meet us in the Headmaster's office at two-forty-five PM tomorrow, since we are leaving at three." Jerold firmly suggested, and the teens nodded and with a friendly goodbye, they left the room.

Headmaster's office

A little before the appointment time, four professors was talking quietly, while a sleeping kitten was stirring when she noticed something in the line of her vision and quickly pounced.

As the professors finalize their meeting, it was interrupted by a meowing sound." Oh no Kat is at it again!" Catrina laughed aloud, as a little kitten missed pouncing onto her tail.

"When she will ever learn that it's her tail she trying to attack?" Jerold grinned as he watched his daughter stalking her tail.

"Maybe as long as you did, what was it two or three weeks before you caught your tail?" Catrina joked as Jerold groan.

"It not my fault my cat personality has the habit of controlling my emotions during the first year as a cat." Jerold angrily informed his wife.

"Yeah sure, I seem to remember your look, you were enjoying the chase." Catrina laughed as the little cat miss her tail again and rolled about the floor.

"Maybe you should try to stop Kat she could hurt herself?" Dumbledore amusedly suggested, but seem to enjoy the little show the little cat was performing.

"Nah Kat will give up eventually and as usual without any success in catching her tail." Jerold informed his Headmaster.

"Hey Minerva have you had this trouble when you first became an Animagus?" Catrina grinned as a blushing professor looked down in embarrassment.

"It took me a week to control that habit, but I think my cat personality learn it lesson when it finally caught my tail." McGonagall informed everyone with a wince.

"I know the feeling my butt was sour for several days." Both Catrina and Jerold groaned, but a screech got their attention, and everyone turned to a kitten with its tail between its front legs and a painful expression on her face.

"Oh our little kitten finally caught her tail, Jerold dear hurry and takes the picture!" Catrina smiled, and a second later, there was a flash.

"Got it, it will go directly into the Blackmail section of Kat's Album." Jerold joked as he waved a six-inch picture of a kitten with a not so happy face licking her tail.

A few minutes later the office door opened for three teens, which walked into a room where four adults was helping a little girl with a painful expression." All right what did Kat do?" Ron worriedly asked.

"Hey I thought you don't hit Kat?" Hermione quickly asked as she went over to see the damages.

"We didn't Hermione, Kat just learnt a very valuable lesson we cats tend to learn painfully." Jerold informed his friend with a shudder.

"And what lesson would that be?" Hermione quickly asked.

"To not attack your tail, it hurt." Catrina informed her friends while groaning at her memory.

Five minutes later with McGonagall babysitting Kat, and the rest headed to St. Mungo's.

St. Mungo's

A little before three PM, two groups of Wizards and Witches met in the large Lobby and after a friendly greeting, they all left for a room to begin a very important meeting.

In a large conference room, a stern looking woman looked to the professors." So these two are the creators of the so call Miracle Potion?" Mrs. Longbottom firmly asked as she pointed to two young professors.

"We are Mrs. Longbottom, and we fully grantee that the Potion will work." Jerold firmly informed an unsure looking Witch, but another interrupted.

"Excuse me, we gave the potions a number of tests, and we could not identify many of the Ingredients, can you explain why?" A Healer firmly asked, as the young professor sighed.

"We have in our possessions rare and unknown types of Ingredients, along with rare books from numerous countries." Jerold quickly lied as he looked to the Healer." Even though you can't identify them, I assure you the potion will work." Jerold firmly informed a still unsure Healer.

"Healer Michael please allowed my Colleagues to use the Potion, since I know they can be trusted." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as the Healer gave it a long thought.

"I'm sorry but it's not my decision." The Healer informed the professors, but turned to the Elder Longbottom." Mrs. Longbottom it will be your decision to go ahead with the Potion." The Healer calmly informed a lost in thought Witch.

It took a moment before the Elder Longbottom sighed and looked to the professors." To tell you the truth I all but given up hope that I would be able to talk to my son and daughter-in-law again." Mrs. Longbottom sadly informed everyone." And since I know the Healers already done all they can, I would like you to administer the Potion." Mrs. Longbottom quickly informed the professor as hope seen in her eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom, if you wish we can go ahead with the plans to help your Daughter-in-law and son." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and everyone stood up.

"I'll take you to the room now, but I request that the children stay in the waiting room until we know the results of the Potion." The Healer firmly suggested, and even though the teens tried to protest, they relented when the professors firmly insist that they followed orders.

Some minutes later in a large room filled with beds a group of Wizards and Witches walked over to a couple that was mumbling nonsense." Hi there Alice and Frank, how are you doing today?" The Healer kindly asked, but the insane couple answer was unintelligible." That's nice dears why not lay back so I can examine you." The Healer kindly suggested, while waving her wand, which magically lay the couple gently down onto the bed.

Once the Healer was done with her magical scans, she turned to the others that came with her." The Longbottoms are well enough to try your Potions, I do hope this works." The Healer kindly suggested, as she moved aside for the professors to administer the Potion.

With the Healer out of the way, the Jameson couple each went to the side of one of the insane couple." I hope this Potion works or we wasted four months on perfecting it." Jerold groaned as he stood beside Frank Longbottom.

"It better work, I don't want to try redoing this Potion." Catrina firmly informed her husband, as they poured some of the Potion into the couple's mouth.

With the required amount of Potion poured, the Jameson couple place a hand on one of the insane couple and chanted a spell causing the head of the insane couple to glow bright blue." What are they doing?" The Healer quickly asked, as she moved foreword to look, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry, Jerold and Catrina been studying the spells needed to help the potion to work for weeks, so they know what they are doing." Dumbledore firmly informed the unsure looking Healer

"I guess I have to take your word, since I never saw this type of magic before." The Healer only could say, as he sat down waiting for the couple to finish what they were doing.

A few minutes later both couple was done, and as light lingered on the patients head, the two Guardians removed their hands to look at the others." It's done, but unfortunately we couldn't save all their past memories, but they should be able to recover them on their own by talking with family members." Jerold tirelessly informed the group, as one of the patient stirred.

"Oh my head…" The Witch cried out, and the Healer was beside her.

"Here drink this, it's a Headache Potion." The Healer calmly informed the patient.

"Ah thanks, but why am I in St. Mungo's?" Alice confusedly asked, as she drank the Potion.

"You were injured when your home was attack, do you remember it?" The Healer calmly asked as the Witch gave it a thought.

"I remember fighting Wizards but I must have black out, sorry I can't remember anything more." Alice worriedly informed the Healer.

"That alright all you need is your family to help speed your recovery." The Healer smiled as she gesture for the Elder Longbottom to step foreword." Do you know who this is?" The Healer asked and the Witch smiled.

"Mom, you look older why?" Alice quickly asked with wide eyes.

"This usually what happens when you sleep for fifteen year my Dear, I'm glad to see you back to your senses?" The Eder Longbottom smiled, as the Healer gestured the rest to leave.

Once out in the hallways, the Healer looked to the couple." That Potion did something we thought impossible." The Healer smiled as the couple blushed.

"We are glad it did, especially it took almost half a year to complete." Jerold informed the Healer as he took out a couple of large Vials." This should be enough to help well over fifty patients, but without the spell work, the patient's recovery time will take a week or more." Jerold warned as the Healer understood.

"Can't you teach us the spells?" The Healer wondered. 

"I wish we could, but the spell is in another language, and you need to be fluent in it." Catrina regrettably informed the Healer.

"Well I guess its better then waiting for years to get at lease some results." The Healer relented as she looked to the door." I better get Neville I know he would want to be with his parents." The Healer suggested as she left the group.

As the Healer left the Headmaster turned to the couple." Today you both done a great service, and I thank you for helping the Longbottoms." Dumbledore gladly informed the couple.

"No thanks is needed Headmaster, I'm just glad the Potion work, but if you don't mind I think we should retire early, the spell sort of drained us." Jerold tirelessly informed the Headmaster.

"In that case, go and get a well deserve rest, I will talk with you later maybe tomorrow after classes." Dumbledore kindly suggested and with a nod, the couple was gone in a flash of blue light.


	14. The Order of the Phoenix

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter and please review

The days pass without trouble, as a young professor started his way to see his Headmaster when an emotionless voice got his attention." Professor Jameson, may I speak to you in private?" The voice of a not so friendly blonde Wizard sounded as the young professor turned to him.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I guess I can talk to you for a few minutes, please this way." Jerold suggested as he led the Elder Wizard to an empty classroom.

Once the door closed the elder Malfoy turned to the younger Wizard." I been hearing a lot about you Mr. Jameson, and because of this an associate of mine is interested in meeting you!" Malfoy dryly informed a not so interested professor.  
"If your associate is who I think it is I must decline his offer to meet him." Jerold firmly informed a glaring Wizard.  
"You don't need to decide now Mr. Jameson, but for the safety of your wife and daughter, I would suggest that you WILL meet my associate in the near future." Malfoy sneered before he started on his way out.  
"Mr. Malfoy if you or anyone tries to hurt my family, I suggest you think of funeral arrangements beforehand, since my Darling wife WILL NOT GO DOWN EASILY!" Jerold informed a glaring Wizard.  
"Why would I think of hurting your family Mr. Jameson, I was just making a suggestion." Malfoy emotionlessly informed the younger man before leaving the room.

As the Elder Wizard left, the young professor shook himself." Note to one self, never be in the same room with that man, he reek too much of Dark Magic." Jerold shuddered before leaving the room to meet up with his wife and Headmaster.

In the Headmaster's office the young professor was called in, and shuddered as he noticed another guest." Professor Jameson, I want you to meet Minister Fudge, but sorry we are just finishing up on some school related topics, so please be seated, we should be done before your lovely wife arrival." Dumbledore informed the younger Wizard with force politeness, hinting that the Headmaster was not liking his time with the Minister.

Some minutes later as the two elder Wizards were finishing their paperwork, the Headmaster look up." Come in Mr. Malfoy!" Called out, and the blond Wizard stepped in.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore thank you for allowing me to meet with my son." Malfoy dryly informed the Headmaster.  
"No thanks is needed Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore simply informed the Elder Malfoy, before turning to the Minister." Minister Fudge, I think this will do for now, I really need to speak to both professor's Catrina and Jerold for an important meeting." Dumbledore regrettably informed the Minister.  
"Fine I guess this will do for now, but I would like another meeting with you in a few days, if that not a problem." Fudge firmly asked, and the Headmaster accepted it.  
"I will be free in two days, at the usual time." Dumbledore informed the Minister and he accepted the date.  
"Then if it's not any trouble can I use your Floo." Fudge simply asked which the Headmaster allowed.

Once the unwelcome guests left, a large cat with silky reddish fur walked in, and started looking around." Catrina dear, its clear you can change into your human form." Jerold calmly informed his wife, whom appeared in the place of the cat a second later.  
"Jerold dear I don't know how you can stand being around someone whose whole body reeks of Dark Magic!" Catrina informed her husband with a look of degust.  
"I know Catrina, but we must bare it since we need to make it look like we are ignorant of our surroundings." Jerold gently informed his wife, while giving her comfort by hugging her.

A few minutes later a cough separated the couple." I think it's time to meet up with the Order, so please follow me." Dumbledore gently informed the couple, before turning to a bookshelves and pushing in a book instantly half of the selves was gone revealing a staircase going down.

In a large plain room filled with an unknown number of Wizards and Witches was startled when the doors open for an elder Wizard and a couple, but quickly calm down as one spoke." Sorry about the lateness, Minister Fudge wanted my ideas on changes to the school which luckily I was able to deter for the time being." Dumbledore kindly apologized as he and his companions sat on available seats.  
"It's alright Albus, but can you tell us why one of your companions is wearing a powerful form of a Glamour spell which I barely picked it up?" Moody barked as his fake eye rest on Jerold.  
"Mad-eye, my friends can be trusted, since it was them that not only help save Harry Potter during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, they help capture Pettigrew and is now is helping to train him and his friends to fight the growing Darkness." Dumbledore informed a startled group.  
"Training, if Harry needs battle training, why can't we train him ourselves?" Made-eye Moody barked.  
"Because the Jameson's couple can train Harry in ways we can't comprehend, and it will greatly help us in our war against Voldemort." Dumbledore firmly informed a startled ex-Auror, and then went into what Jerold told him about Voldemort.

Once everyone was fully up to date, the Head Auror spoke up." Sir, where do we start looking for the Horcruxes?" Shacklebolt worriedly asked.  
"We could start by searching the Archives for items related to the Founders that disappeared anywhere from thirty to fifty years." Dumbledore started as he looked to his Order." Also if you think you found one, I only want Jerold to handle its destruction, since I been told there might be many Dark Magical Traps place on or around them." Dumbledore added as the group accepted the warning.

Once Dumbledore stopped his talks, Jerold stood up." I have something to help your search." Jerold started as he place a three two inch diameter crystals on the table." If an item has a concealed Soul in it, this will go dark, but please remember the warning and leave it alone until I can confirm its Voldemort's Horcruxes." Jerold warned and the Aurors snatch them up.  
"We'll do that, and thanks for the help." Shacklebolt firmly thank the young professor.

As the Order seemed to accept the new arrivals, the Headmaster stood up. "Now that is settled, we need to induct two new Order Members." Dumbledore proudly announced, and instantly a red and orange Phoenix appeared." Jerold Jameson, and Catrina Jameson, please stand facing each other holding each other hands." Dumbledore gently commanded and the two younger professors stood and followed orders.  
"Fawkes if you please get into position." Dumbledore kindly asked his Familiar and the Phoenix settled onto the couple's joined hands." Fawkes will confirm that you both are telling the truth, so please use your true name in the Intuition ceremony." Dumbledore hinted and the couple nodded knowing what it was.

Once giving last minute instructions, Catrina went first to say the Oath to induct her into the Order. "I Catrina Potter, swear on my magic and my status as Animal Guardian, that I will fight against the Darkness and protect the innocent!" Catrina firmly announced and a light blue glow appeared about her.  
"I Harry James Potter swear on my magic and my status as Animal Guardian, that I will fight against the Darkness and protect the innocent." Jerold firmly announced and a glow surrounded him and joined his wife glow.

Seconds after the glow appeared it intensified as a beautiful Phoenix song sounded and after a few minutes, it was over as quickly as it began.

Once the glowing couple was normal again, an Order Member quickly stood up." HE SAID HE WAS HARRY POTTER, BUT HOW CAN THAT BE!" The Member shouted, and the rest realize it.  
"Headmaster what is going on here, how can he be Mr. Potter?" Shacklebolt firmly asked as he turned to the Headmaster.  
"I'm not in title to say, but I can assure you that Jerold Jameson is here to set things right in this timeline." Dumbledore firmly informed a startled Auror.  
"Auror Shacklebolt, before you send me to jail for Time Traveling, I was resurrected into the past, so I had no control about my travel." Jerold calmly informed a startled Auror.  
"So last year with the winged panther said about the future did actually happen?" Shacklebolt shockingly asked and the younger Wizard nodded.  
"Unfortunately for me it did, but now I have the chance to save my past life, and others that were killed or injured by Voldemort." Jerold sadly informed the Order, and the Headmaster went into what the younger Wizard had changed.

After an hour of planning, the Order Members left leaving a couple whom quickly went up to the Jameson couple." Mr. Jameson, I want to thank you for helping us." Frank Longbottom gladly thanked a blushing young Wizard.  
"No thanks are needed, we are just glad that the Potion work." Jerold smiled as the other gave him a hug.  
"You are so modest, just like your father." Alice Longbottom smiled, as she let the younger Wizard go." I was wondering if you know that I am Harry's Godmother, since Lilly appointed me as one?" Alice quickly asked, while shocking the young Wizard.  
"Actually I wasn't told about this!" Jerold calmly informed the elder Witch, before turning to another." Headmaster Dumbledore, why wasn't I been told about having a Godmother?" Jerold firmly asked, as he glared at the now gulping Headmaster.  
"I was just protecting you from another lost." Dumbledore quickly defended himself as the younger Wizard continued glaring.  
"I will let this pass Headmaster, but you better come clean now if you have any other things you are hiding form me!" Jerold firmly ordered, and the Headmaster quickly nodded.  
"I think this is all I hide from you, but if I find any others, I will tell you as soon as possible." Dumbledore quickly informed an accepting Wizard.  
"As long as I don't find out beforehand, I will take your word on this." Jerold firmly suggested as another interrupted.  
"So Jerold, when do I see your lovely child Kat?" Alice smiled as the younger Wizard did.  
"How about now tomorrow after classes, since I'm sure she is asleep at the moment." Jerold gently suggested, and the Witch nodded in acceptance.  
"Then tomorrow it is I will be looking forward to the visit." Alice smiled as she and her husband thank the Jameson one last time before leaving.


	15. Hogsmeade Weekend

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

A boring month pass as the students and professors go on with their studies or teaching, until the end of October, everyone was very excited about Hogsmeade Weekend.

The morning of Hogsmeade Weekend, three friends walked to the main entrance to Hogwarts, when they were called upon." Hey guys." Jerold smiled at the three friends.

"Hi professor Jerold, are you going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione quickly asked, as the young professor nodded.

"My dear wife needs some things in the Village so she volunteered us to help watch over the students." Jerold groaned while getting a slap on the shoulder by his wife.

"What we had nothing better to do, and plus Jerold dear you said you completed your grading." Catrina scolded as she came up to the group holding a sleepy child in her arms.

"But still it doesn't mean I don't have anything else to do." Jerold complain sounding like a child.

"Yeah sure, so come on we should head early so I can get my things, and then we can keep an eye out for trouble." Catrina firmly commanded as she dragged an unwilling partner out of the school.

With the professors gone a groan was heard." I hope I don't end up like him." Harry complained, as his friends rolled their eyes.

"Hate to break it to you mate, Jerold is you in what five years or so." Ron joked as he led his friends to the entrance.

"Harry its not bad, look at what your counterpart accomplished, a wife, a daughter and not to mention being a powerful Wizard." Hermione added

"I guess you are right Hermione, but are you sure about the daughter part?" Harry smiled as he remembered the little girl antics.

"Well she will have Aunty Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Uncle Harry to help keep her in line RIGHT!" Hermione firmly asked, and the two boys quickly nodded as they continue their walk.

Hogsmeade

The trip to Hogsmeade was not a pleasant experience for young Wizard following a Witch around the stores carrying everything she bought." Can we rest for a second?" Jerold grumbled as he tried to balance tons of packages in his arms.

"Fine dear, let's head to those benches over there." Catrina calmly suggested, as she pointed to a long bench just outside the store.

After a few minutes of resting for the couple, and noisy rummaging for a little girl, whose half of her body was in a overturned bottomless bag, looking for something." Kat dear, why not wait until we are back at Hogwarts?" Jerold tirelessly suggested, as the little girl answered muffled by the bag.

"Jerold dear let her do what she wants, at least she is near us, instead of running about the streets." Catrina suggested with a smile, as she patted her pockets indicating she has the object the child was looking for.

After another five minutes of rest, students were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade, and both professors sighed as they got up." Look likes the rest of my shopping needs to wait." Catrina informed a relieved husband.

"Looks that way, but what shell we do with Trouble?" Jerold joked as he notice his daughter somehow disappeared into the Bottomless bag.

"We can look after your Troubles!" Three friends smiled as they came up to the couple.

"Thank you, you all a lifesaver." Catrina smiled as she snuck her arm into the Bottomless bag, and pulled out a not so happy child.

"Mommy I can't find my new bear?" Kat grumbled, as her mom smiled as she pulled out a nicely made six inch pink Teddy Bear from her Robes.

"Why didn't you ask for it, I had it all this time my dear?" Catrina smiled at the now pouting child." Now don't look at me that way dear, or I'm not going to let you go with your Uncles and Aunties." Catrina firmly warned a now squealing child, whom quickly rushed up to the new arrivals.

"Hi Aunty Hermione, Uncle Harry and Ron, can I go shopping with you!" Kat happily yelled as she gave each a hug.

"Hi little one, do you want to go shopping with us?" Hermione smiled as the little girl quickly nodded a yes.

"Mommy, daddy can I go with Aunty and Uncles?" Kat quickly asked, and her parents nodded.

"You can my dear and well meet at the Three Broomsticks at the end of Hogsmeade trip." Jerold kindly suggested, and the three friends agreed before taking the little girl with them.

The couple was enjoying a child free day as they made sure the students were safe, and weren't in any trouble, and as they walked their wrought, they were happily greeted by the student populations." Wow we are popular." Jerold smiled as almost every student they pass called in greetings.

"What do you expect we are their professors?" Catrina joked as her husband rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right that sure explains it all." Jerold argued as they continue their rounds.

Sometime later in Honeydukes, three friends smiled as a little wide-eyed messy hair girl looked at the large assortment of sweets." Oh can I have this and that…" Kat quickly asked, as she started pointing at almost all the sweets in her sight

"No Kat but you can have two choices and that's all!" Harry firmly informed a pouting child.

"Great I knew coming here was a bad idea!" Hermione argued, as the child stop pouting and smiled as she grabbed two large bags of sweets.

"Oh Kat is good, we better make sure we watch what we tell her." Ron shook his head as he took the little girl's choices.

"You said two choices and I choose these." Kat innocently reminded the teens, as they groaned.

"Fine but you are not eating them until after lunch." Hermione firmly informed an again pouting child.

"Come on guys, let's buy these for Kat and do some shopping for supplies I'm running out of Ink and Parchments." Harry informed everyone and left after buying numerous sweets for themselves.

In several hours the three friends and a bouncing child was walking taking in the sights, since they bought all they needed when pops heard, and without thinking the friends jumped on the little girl to knock her down just as spells flew just inches over their heads.

Moments later two teens rolled away with wands in their hands." Hermione stay with Kat." Harry quickly ordered as he and his friend stood facing their attackers.

"How heroic, two Knights going to protect their love ones!" One of three black Robes Wizards sneered at the two standing teens.

"Protect! I don't think Hermione needs us to protect her, she just staying down to keep a shield around her and Kat." Harry informed three disbelieving Wizards.

"Do you think that a mere shield can…" The same Wizard barked but quieted by a spell.

"Bombarda!" Harry yelled causing one of the Dark Wizard to fly backwards slamming hard into the ground.

The second the spell was cast, the other Dark Wizards went into action by shooting Dark Curses at the teens, but luckily was quickly stopped." Protego, Reducto!" Ron yelled causing a powerful shield to stop the curses, and blast the street to send rocks and debris at the Dark Wizards, blinding them for a few seconds.

"Incarcerous!" Harry quickly yelled causing ropes to tie the remaining Dark Wizards up before they could retaliate against them.

Within minutes the battle was over and the two teens quickly tied up the Dark Wizards, and then helped up their friend." Look like our training paid off guys!" Ron proudly informed everyone.

"Looks that way, we better get to Hogwarts and fast." Hermione worriedly suggested and with everyone agreeing Harry took his or her hands and all teleported away.

Sometime earlier in another part of the Village, a couple was sitting and watching the students pass, when both felt something jabbed into their neck, and then a not so friendly voice sounded." Don't make any sudden moves, or your little Brat will pay for your foolish recklessness!" A very rude voice sounded, and the couple quickly nodded to show that they understood." Very good, now slowly stand and turn around so I can Portkey you to my Lord!" The rude voice commanded, and the couple followed orders.

Once the couple was fully standing, the wands at their neck was gone, instantly the couple turned around to slammed their knee into their abductors stomachs, and with a wave of their hand sent the doubled over Wizards flying into the ground.

With the Wizards out cold, Jerold stepped up to one of the Wizard." I think I will pay a visit to Riddle my dear, care to handle the trash." Jerold firmly asked and his wife agreed.

"No problem, just be careful and hurry back." Catrina worriedly suggested, as she gave her husband a hugged, just before he grabbed a small statue of a snake from the Wizard hand, and disappeared

Once her husband was gone, Catrina sent emergency signal spell into the air, instantly Aurors appeared and once they took the wife statements, they arrested the Dark Wizards and Apparated away, leaving the now worried wife to finish her rounds.

Unknown Location

In a large dark foreboding room, a snakelike man sitting on a throne of skeletons, he was shocked as a white Robe Wizard fell into his chamber." YOU TOOK MY NUMBER ONE SPY FROM ME!" Voldemort hissed in rage, since he remembered the Wizard.

"That piece of trash couldn't spy on someone who is just inches from his face." Jerold smiled as the Dark Lord sneered.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Voldemort angrily hissed, as he waved his wand." Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled sending out a green spell, which flew to the young Wizard, but he just slapped it aside with a bright glowing hand while looking bored.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jerold asked while shaking his head in disbelief." When I heard you were powerful, I expected more then this, oh well since I got things to take care of, I will be going, but right after I take your little pet." Jerold smiled as he disappeared in an almost blinding blue flash.

For a few seconds after the young Wizard was gone, the Dark Lord was confused, until he realized something was missing." Nagini, that little sneak took her!" Voldemort hissed in shock at his now missing Familiar.

Headmaster's Office

Except for a happy Headmaster noisily sucking on a Lemon Drop while watching a little black kitten noisily playing with a stuff bear, it was quiet until a flash of blue light alerted the Headmaster of trouble." Accio Kat!" Dumbledore quickly called out to summon the little kitten to bring it out of harms way, as he saw a large wing panther was struggling with an equally large snake." What in Merlin's name is Jerold doing with Voldemort's Familiar?" Dumbledore thought, as he quickly waved his wand." Stupefy!" Dumbledore called out sending a red spell at the snake, immediately it fell to the ground stun.

With the threat gone, the panther shimmered until it turned into a young Wizard looking gladly at the Headmaster." Thank you, I was hoping Nagini would come quietly since my status of Animal Guardian should have made it docile, but unfortunately the Horcruxe in her made it uncontrollable." Jerold tiredly informed his Headmaster as he sat on a chair.

"Does this mean the snake is a Horcruxe?" Dumbledore quickly guess, but the Guardian shook his head.

"No, the Horcruxe is inside of her, and to make things worse I can't get to it without killing the snake." Jerold worriedly informed a startled Headmaster.

"Why can't you kill Nagini?" Dumbledore quickly asked as he held a sleeping kitten.

"Because Headmaster, even though we are allowed to kill in self defense, it's against our laws to kill an innocent." Jerold informed a shock Headmaster.

"I can tell you now that that snake is no innocent, she killed many Muggles and Wizards during Voldemort's last Reign, I unfortunately watch many I knew fall to her." Dumbledore angrily informed the Guardian while glaring at the stunned snake.

"I'm sorry to hear that Headmaster, but for now Nagini is under Guardian protection until I can safely remove the Horcruxe, which was the reason it went mad." Jerold firmly informed the Headmaster, while encasing the snake in a frozen block of ice." That should keep it in hibernation until I can find a safe way to remove the Curse item, and please tell my wife I returned to Animalia, for more research but should be back by Monday." It was the last thing Jerold said, before disappearing with the frozen snake.

With Jerold gone, the Headmaster sighed as he petted the little kitten in his arms." Interesting turn of events, at least we got just one more Horcruxe to find." Dumbledore sighed as he rested behind his desk, knowing that this is a step closer to the defeat of Tom Riddle.


	16. The Crazed Healer

A/N; Don't ask, I don't how or why I came up with this character in this chapter, and is not planning to bring her back in future chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Animalia

In a huge room filled with mile high shelves, filled with well over a million books, a messy hair Wizard sighed as he sat on a large table." Great this is going to be very difficult." Jerold sighed as he threw a book up into the air, to make it fly to where it belongs." That twenty down, and thousands more to read." Jerold sighed again as he was interrupted by a toad like man.

"Mr. Jameson, I see you putting our books to good use?" Toadias wide mouth formed a smiled as he sat beside the Wizard.

"Good evening Headmaster Toadias, even though you have a large selection of books, I can't seem to find anything for removal of Dark Curse Charms." Jerold sighed as he quickly skimmed a large book.

"Ah you still looking for a way to save Nagini, here this might help you." Toadias simply informed a startled Wizard as a book flew to the table." Next time I advise you to look in the Modern section of the Library, since we do have some advancement our ancient ancestors didn't have." Toadias smiled as he got up and left as the Wizard stared wide-eye at the book.

"Great after hours of searching, he tells me this now." Jerold groaned, since he knew the Headmaster knew what he was looking for since coming back to Animalia almost six hours ago.

It took another five minutes when the Wizard found a suitable spell, and quickly went to another part of the school, where a reptilian like woman was caring for several students." Madam Hiss-Rita I may have found the spell." Jerold informed the Healer of the school.

"Ah Guardian Jerold, I will be with you in a second." Hiss-Rita calmly informed the Wizards, as healed the student she was working on.

About fifteen minutes later the Reptilian Healer shooed a childlike mouse away." Now stay out of trouble young one or I will have rat soup the next time you come by." Hiss-Rita warned, and the mouse like child quickly squeaks as he rushed out of the room.

"Hiss-Rita if you keep scaring the students out of here you may not have a job, since no one will want you to heal them." Jerold joked as he waited patiently for the Healer.

"What do you mean scaring my patients they are all just food for me." Hiss-Rita reptilian face grinned as she gestured to another door." You little friend is in the freezer, please get him while I look over the spells." Hiss-Rita grinningly informed a shuddering Wizard as she scanned the book he brought.

"The same place you keep your raw food, I wish you keep it in another place." Jerold shuddered, as he opened the large freezer and saw numerous carcasses of animals and shivered as he found a frozen snake." Do you really eat your meals raw Hiss-Rita, or you are just pulling our leg?" Jerold worriedly asked, as he levitated the frozen snake out of the freezer.

"Why do you even asked, when you know no one ever sees me in the cafeteria." Hiss-Rita smiled as the snake was place on a spare bed." Oh its one of my cousins from Earth, I barely recognize him." Hiss-Rita smiled as she waved her bright glowing hand over the frozen snake." Yes the spell will work do you want me to remove the item?" Hiss-Rita firmly asked, and the Guardian nodded.

"You are the best at doing this, so go ahead I stand back and watch." Jerold nervously informed the Healer as he stepped back.

"What you don't have to be nervous around me, but still I never had shish cabob cat in a long time." Hiss-Rita smiled as the Guardian look faintly at her." Oh well I will have that on my menu later then." Hiss-Rita sighed before starting the spell.

Within the hour, a pale face Wizard rushed out of the room with a frozen snake, and a cloth bag, quickly lean over onto the opposite wall feeling very sick." Remind me not to go back there again." Jerold breathlessly groaned as another voice sounded.

"Jerold you look ill, why not visit our Healer, she can help you get better." Toadias amused voice sounded causing the younger Guardian to gulped a wave of nausea.

"That Healer is a menace Headmaster Toadias I don't know why you got her here!" Jerold sickly asked a smiling Headmaster." I been in that room not for a few minutes and she is getting ready to make mouse stew out of a student, and not to mention Shish cabob cat." Jerold cried out in apprehension.

"Jerold you should now know she is only joking so please calm down." Toadias calmly informed a glaring Guardian.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN…" Jerold was suddenly silence by a glowing hand from his Headmaster and he quickly calm down.

"Now Jerold, I think you should head back to Earth, and I will see about Hiss-Rita bedside manners, which I fully agree is not very appropriate for the students." Toadias firmly informed his Guardian, while shivering at the thought of going into the room with the Healer.

"Better you then me." Jerold sighed before disappearing in a blue light.

"I wish it was you." Toadias sighed as he turned to the door, and dreading every step, he took.

Earth

Headmaster's office

A flash of light startled an aging Headmaster, whom smiled a second later." Good evening Jerold its good to see you are back." Dumbledore kindly started but looked grimed as he saw how his former student looked.

Horcruxe free item." Jerold sighed wishing he had not gone to Animalia, before disappearing in a flash of blue light. 

It took a moment for the Headmaster to regain his thoughts before looking to the cloth bag, and open it to reveal something he never thought he would see in his lifetime." The Eye of Gryffindor!" Dumbledore only could say, as his eyes went wide at the three-inch pure red gem that fell onto his desk.


	17. Eye of Gryffindor

A/N; I was going to add what was being plan at the start of this chapter, but decided I needed more time to plan on their revenge, so it will be in the next chapter.

Also I think I forgot to mention this, but the School of Animalia was base on the Animated series My Gym partner is a Monkey, that is why their Headmaster is a Toad.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The months pass without incident, and as a trio of friends headed to the Great Hall, they were interrupted by a kind voice." Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger can I have a word with you?" A messy hair Wizard kindly asked, and with a nod from the friends, he led the students to an empty classroom.

Once comfortably seated, the professor looked to his counterpart." Harry I was wondering if you would like to help me get even with certain relatives of ours?" Jerold grinned, as did his younger counterpart.

"If it not anything illegal you can count me in professor!" Harry firmly committed himself.

"Even though I would gladly do my worst on our so call caring relatives, I will not hurt them, but I could use some help with some special Curses if you are still interested in helping me?" Jerold smiled as his counterpart quickly agreed.

"Um sir, what curses are you planning to use?" Hermione worriedly asked, as the older Wizard looked to her.

"Hmm let me see, a Truth Curse on the entire family so they wouldn't be able to lie to anyone to get out of trouble." Jerold started with a smile." A mild Jinx Curse which would cause anything they do wrong be turned back onto them ten fold." Jerold smiled, as did his counterpart.

"Wow that will be a perfect Christmas present for me!" Harry smiled, but his friends had different feelings about this.

"Cool mate, care to let me on this, I want to see your relatives pay for all the wrong doings they done to you!" Ron smiled in anticipation.

"Ron I don't think Cursing his relatives would be a good idea, why not go to the Authorities?" Hermione firmly suggested, while her professor looked to her.

"I would like to do that Hermione but when my wife checked our laws and such, the Dursleys would probably get at least a ten year sentence, and that will not include an early release if they are lucky to get one." Jerold sadly informed his friend.

"What why is that, wouldn't it be longer with everything that they done to you both?" Ron quickly asked.

"No from what my wife heard from me, all they done would be counted as borderline abuse, which is giving a lesser sentence then a fully abusing a child." Jerold informed two not to happy friends.

"Then you can count me in on this just let me see the Curses you are planning to use." Hermione firmly asked, and several parchments appeared.

"These are Curse Runes, just place one on the floor of every room in the house, and tap the Parchment with your Wand, and the Curse is set." Jerold smiled, as his friends.

"Wow what is the life expectancy of the Curses?" Hermione quickly asked, as she looked over the advance looking Rune.

"Twenty-four hours, but every time they go into a room with the Curse Rune, the Curse will return back to it original time." Jerold informed a wide-eye group.

"But with all the rooms cursed, they would have to leave the house for twenty-four hours to be curse free cool." Ron smiled as another gave it a thought.

"Jerold what about if the Dursleys go on a Week long Holiday trip?" Hermione uncertainly asked.

"That can't be helped, but as soon as they go back into their home they will be Cursed again." Jerold informed an accepting teen.

"So when are we planning to set the Curse Runes, I want them to pay as soon as possible." Harry impatiently asked.

"We can go once we get settled in at home, and the second I send the Dursleys on a fake Holiday Cruise, which will give us several hours to set all the Curses in each room." Jerold smiled as the three friends looked strangely at the professor.

"Jerold are you crazy why are you giving the Dursleys a Holiday Cruise?" Harry angrily asked.

"I'm not really giving our relatives anything, since the second they arrive at the ticket counter, they will be either told that their ticket is a fake, or they will get in trouble for using a counterfeit ticket." Jerold smiled as he informed his friends." Either way, it will give us all the time we need to make sure the Curses are set." Jerold informed an accepting group.

"Then let's start planning on how we are going to do this now, so we can get to work the second we set foot in the Dursley's home." Hermione quickly suggested and they went to work on who goes where in the house which didn't take that long to plan.

Headmasters Office

As the four friends started planning the downfall of a certain family, an Age Wizard was pouring over a large book." Great after months of searching, I only came out with one family line, and I really don't want to give him this responsibility yet." Dumbledore sighed as he looked over the book for what seem to be the thousandth time." But of course there is a possibility of another one." Dumbledore thought and with another sigh he looked up." Dobby I need you for an errand!" Dumbledore called out and instantly a small elflike creature appeared.

"Mater Dumbledore, what is your wished?" Dobby respectably asked.

"I need you to find professor Jerold, and tell him I would like to speak with him in my office at his convenience." Dumbledore kindly informed an excited House elf.

"Dobby will find professor Jerold, and informed him of your wishes." Dobby quickly bowed before disappearing.

A few minutes after the House Elf left, a flash of blue light got the Headmaster's attention, and he smiled at the messy hair professor." Good evening Jerold, I just want to know if you know anything about this Gem?" Dumbledore kindly asked as he pointed to a three inch red Gem on his desk.

"That is the Gem I removed from Nagini isn't it?" Jerold uncertainly asked, and with a nod from his Headmaster he gave it a thought." Actually no I haven't seen that Gem before, but it's similar to the Gems on the Gryffindor Sword isn't it?" Jerold quickly asked, as he looked over to the shelves where the Sword of Gryffindor displayed.

"Actually this Gem use to belong to Gryffindor himself, and it was called the Eye of Gryffindor." Dumbledore informed a startled professor.

"Interesting, care to shed some light on this Gem I could feel powerful magic coming off it?" Jerold firmly asked as he stepped up to the desk to look the Gem over.

"It's because the Gem is a magic enhancer design by Gryffindor himself, but unfortunately only a one of his Descendant can use it." Dumbledore informed a startled professor.

"You are trying to find the Descendant are you?" Jerold quickly asked, as he spied the large book beside the Gem.

"I am, and I believe the Potters are the last of Gryffindor's line." Dumbledore informed a shock professor.

"So you think I can use this Gem?" Jerold shockingly asked, as the Headmaster shrugged.

"You are one of two descendants Jerold it's very likely you can use this Gem." Dumbledore informed a thoughtful professor.

It took a few minutes for the young professor to speak, and he looked to the age professor." If I'm one of two Descendants, would Harry be the other?" Jerold cautiously asked.

"Harry is a descendant, but since you are older and wiser, I would prefer you have this Gem." Dumbledore informed an understanding professor.

"Then in that case, what do I need to do?" Jerold uncertainly asked, as he picked up the red Gem.

"Simple really just attached the Gem to the bottom of your wand and it will do the rest." Dumbledore informed a now groaning professor.

"Sir if that is the case, the Gem won't work for me since I'm no longer use a wand." Jerold informed a shock Headmaster.

"What do you mean you don't use a wand, how are you able to teach your classes?" A very shock Dumbledore shakily asked.

"You forget Headmaster, I am no longer human, and I'm a magical creature that can manipulate magic with just a thought." Harry reminded a startled Headmaster." As to teaching my classes, I simply use a conjured wand, and pretend to use it to teach my classes." Harry informed his Headmaster, whom sighed at the information.

"In that case, I believe we need to wait to see about Harry using the Gem to help him." Dumbledore sighed, as his professor looked to him.

"Headmaster I don't think we should wait, since I know Harry will be able to handle the increase in power!" Jerold firmly informed a sighing Headmaster.

"Then I will accept your suggestion since you been working with Harry since this summer." Dumbledore sighed in defeat, as he stood up and went over to the fireplace to Floo call someone, and within minutes looked back to the young professor." I asked Minerva to bring Harry here, so we have a few minutes to plan for Harry use of the Eye." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested, and they quickly went into the future training of the young Wizard.

Five minutes later a knock on the Headmaster's door stopped all further talks as the Age Wizard looked up." Come in Minerva and Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore called out, and the stern professor along with a young Wizard stepped in.

"Albus I brought Mr. Potter, is there anything more you need of me?" McGonagal firmly asked as the Headmaster shook his head.

"No Minerva that will be all for now, I'm sure Jerold can escort Mr. Potter back to his Dorms." Dumbledore kindly informed an accepting professor, and with a polite farewell, the elder Witch left the office.

A minute after everyone got settled down the Age Headmaster looked to his young student." I have a special heritance to give to you my boy." Dumbledore kindly informed a startled Wizard, as he gestured to the three inch Gem.

"Heritance, I hope no one I know died recently?" Harry worriedly asked, as his Headmaster quickly shook his head to assure the young Wizard.

"No Harry this Heritance is from one of your Ancestors, I believe you read or at least heard of him a Godric Gryffindor?" Dumbledore amusedly asked a very shock Wizard.

"I'm related to Gryffindor!" Harry quickly shouted as he stood up looking unbelieving at this revelation.

"Indeed you are Mr. Potter, and hopefully with this Gem, not only you will be able to harness more of your magic easily, your magic will increase greatly." Dumbledore informed a shock teen.

"I guess I will try this Gem out, so how do I use it?" Harry uncertainly asked, while looking at the professors.

"Hmm from what I read, you need to place the Gem at the bottom of your wand, and it should fuse together." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested and the teen pick up the Gem and carefully place his Wand on top.

It took a few seconds before a bright light to engulf the Wand, then the young Wizard, and once it was over a wide-eye teen looked to his professors." Wow, I think its works…" Harry only could say before passing out and falling into his counterparts arms.

"Headmaster what happen, why did Harry faint?" Jerold quickly asked, as the Age Headmaster did some magical scans on the young teen.

"The Gem must have already increase Harry magic, he just need some rest so his body can get use to the increase." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed a startled professor.

"That some increase, the Gem must have brought his magical Levels up to two-hundred already?" Ask a wide-eye Jerold.

"It appears you are right Jerold." Dumbledore calmly informed a relived professor.

"Then I guess I will take Harry back to his Tower now, and then later I will start training him to handle this increase of Magic." Jerold thoughtfully suggested, but as he got ready to leave, a new voice stopped him.

"Jerold if I can make a suggestion, why take your other Heritance?" The Sorting Hat calmly suggested, as the professor turned to it.

"What do you mean Hat?" Jerold quickly asked while looking confuse.

"The Sword of Gryffindor rightfully belongs to an Heir, so if Harry gets the Eye, you should have the Sword." The Sorting Hat firmly suggested, as the young professor looked to his Headmaster for advice.

"It wouldn't hurt to have both the Eye and Sword in your hands Mr. Jameson, since they would do more good with you both then on display." Dumbledore calmly suggested, as the professor nervously went to the sword and picked it up.

"I guess all those lessons in swordplay my wife talked me into studying in Animalia will come in handy." Jerold smiled, as he conjured a scabbard, and immediately place the sword in it.

"That is a smart wife you got there Jerold." Dumbledore smiled, as the young professor grinned before disappearing in a flash of blue light.


	18. Getting Even

A/N; Sorry I was going to add more to this chapter, but unfortunately finishing Deathly Hallows was more important right now, I will make this up on the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The holidays came to the students of Hogwarts too slowly, and as a trio of friends left on the train, they begin to relax." So what is our agenda for the holidays except for the obvious one?" Ron simply asked his friends as he smiled at the plans they were going to do sometime in the few days into the holiday.

"After Christmas, I will get more training using this wand." Harry started, as he lifted his newly required wand, that was now golden, and a two-inch round red Gem at the bottom of the handle.

"I been looking up on that Eye of Gryffindor Harry, but I can't seem to find anything about it." Hermione informed her friend, while looking disappointed at the lack of information." But I will probably join you guys after we deal with certain relatives of yours." Hermione informed her friends, as she looked forward to the Holidays.

"I would probably be home all the Holidays, unless I am invited to train with you Harry?" Ron quickly asked his friend, whom nodded.

"Of course Jerold would still help us train, and I hear Neville and maybe Luna will join us after Christmas Day." Harry informed his friends, just as a sleepy kitten lightly meowed as she got up licking its tail.

"Look like Kat learn her lesson about attacking her tail." Ron smiled since after the little kitten first got hold of her tail, she still went after it.

"Well I'm glad we won't need to worry about Kat running about anymore trying to get her tail." Harry smiled as he put his wand away, and picked up the little kitten to place her on his lap so he can pet the soft fur.

The hours went by fast, and as the trio plus a little kitten got off the train, they were greeted by their families." Harry dear, how was your year at Hogwarts?" A red hair Witch warmly asked, as she gave the young messy hair Wizard a hug.

"Other then the Hogsmeade incident, it was great I learn a lot of things." Harry informed the elder Witch, whom cringe at the event.

"I'm glad, but I see your Guardians waiting, why not go to them." Molly smiled, as she shooed the young Wizard and patted the little kitten he was holding.

The Reunions with the rest of his families was a fast one, and once the little kitten reunited with her parents, the trio of friends bid a last goodbye before leaving the platform to head to their homes.

Private Dr

Just a day after the start of the Holidays, a large family of a picture perfect home is busy doing last minute checks on their luggage." Dudley dear are you sure you got everything?" A horse like woman quickly asked as she put several suitcases at the front door.

"Aw mom can I bring all my game systems, I'm going to be bored without them!" A fat teen whined as his mother sighed.

"I'm sorry dear, we can't take them all, why not just pack your portable ones, and we go to the store on our way to get more games?" Petunia quickly suggested, as her son pouted but gave in.

"Fine then, but I better get lots of new games." Dudley firmly asked, as he went back to his room to finish packing up his things.

After half an hour of shopping, the Dursley family was off to the ticket office at the Docks, to where their Holiday vacation would start, or at least what they thought.

Half an hour earlier

A flash of blue light announce the arrival of a group of people, whom quickly looked about for any signs of life." It's clear, we better do this fast, you guys know the drill." An older messy hair Wizard firmly informed the others, and they quickly separated.

It took no longer then five minutes to curse all the rooms, but as the group got back together, one quickly spoke up." Um professor Jerold…" Hermione started but interrupted by a kind voice.

"Hermione try to remember to call me Jerold when we are not in class." Jerold reminded a blushing teen.

"Sorry Jerold I keep forgetting, but you should know we couldn't get to the attic, the trap door is too high." Hermione quickly informed a startled professor.

"That is odd, is the trap door magically protected against the spells you tried on it?" Jerold grinningly asked a wide-eye group.

"But sir, we are underage, we can't use magic out of school?" Hermione respectably reminded a sighing professor.

"Actually you maybe underage, I do know at least one of you who can do magic without being detected?" Jerold informed everyone, which cause two of the three friends quickly turned to a embarrass another.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER why didn't you tell us you can use magic outside of school?" Hermione scolded, instantly causing two Wizards to back away from the irate Witch.

"Hermione I thought you knew, since you knew about my summer training!" Harry quickly reminded a glaring Witch.

"That doesn't mean I would know everything about what you been up too, and I want all the details you left out once we get back to Hogwarts." Hermione firmly informed a shuddering teen.

"That is enough guys lets head to the attic now, and plus I want to check it out while we are here." Jerold firmly informed the group, and led everyone up the stairs.

With a little magic from Harry's Wand, the trap door to the attic was brought down, and the group quickly went up to investigate the clutter of long forgotten things." Jerold I don't think we can find anything useful here?" Harry uncertainly suggested as he shifted threw the boxes of old junk.

"May you are right but something is amiss, since I'm picking us a faint trace of magic here?" Jerold informed a wide-eye group.

"Magic are you sure, I thought your relative were against anything that deals with our kind?" Ron uncertainly asked, as the elder Wizard shifted threw the boxes.

"They are Ron, but maybe they didn't know about this." Jerold informed a startled teen, as he levitated two miniature trunks.

"Um Jerold what is two magical trunks doing here, and why the Dursleys would have them?" Harry quickly asked as he eyed two nicely decorated trunks.

"I will check them out once we get home, since I may know who they once belong to." Jerold sadly informed a startled counterpart." But for now, let get the attic Curse, and then head to Diagon Alley for ice cream." Jerold quickly suggested changing the subject.

"Fine with me, let gets going!" Ron impatiently informed everyone as he place a parchment on the ground, and tap it with his wand.

"Now that is done, Harry why not take your friends to the Alley, I will be there in a minute." Jerold kindly informed a startled teen.

"But I thought we need to stick together?" Harry quickly asked, as his older counterpart looked to him.

"Unlike those who think Voldemort is lurking in every corner, I don't you three would be in any danger for a short time." Jerold firmly informed three unsure looking teens.

"I guess we will see you later then." Harry uncertainly asked, as he took his friends hands, and was gone in a flash of blue light.

Once the teens were gone, the Guardian sadly looked to the still floating trunks." I don't believe that my Aunt and Uncle had them, and not once mention this to me!" Jerold angrily shouted, as he again read the miniature nameplates of James Potter and Lilly Evens.

After a few minute of calming himself down, the Guardian sighed knowing getting angry was not going to help." I better get to the Alley, and later I will sort this out." Jerold sighed as he placed the trunks in his pocket, and was gone in a flash.

Docks

Sometime earlier the day, three large family members were being firmly escorted out of a fancy building." Now see here, I have the tickets, you can't just throw us out like this!" Vernon angrily shouted at a large number of well dress men holding him and his family.

"Like we said earlier those tickets are counterfeits, and don't think we went easy on you, since we could've called the cops and charge you three for using counterfeit Tickets!" One of the larger men firmly informed a cringing group.

"Vernon dear let's just go home, no need to make more of a scene." Petunia quickly begged her husband as they reached the parking lot the security guards release the family while looking firmly their way.

"Fine then we are going, but here this we will make a formal complaint about this mark my words you haven't seen the last of me!" Vernon yelled at the not too impress Guards.

"We will look forward to it, and by then we can make formal charges against you with the counterfeit tickets we are still holding!" One of the guards firmly warned a sneering man, who wife was dragging him away.

Half an hour later the family was back at the car after putting away their large assortment of baggage." I don't believe this, a holiday Ruined." A Fuming Vernon angrily yelled as he sat before the steering wheel, holding it with a firm gripped.

"Vernon dear, maybe we can pay for a vacation trip?" Petunia quickly suggested, as her husband turned to her.

"I doubt we can find any opening now usually it takes months to reserve a room at a top of the line Hotel for the Holiday Vacation" Vernon sighed in defeated tone." How much I would hate this, we should just head back home, and try to enjoy our Holiday and just forget this ever happen!" Vernon suggested with another sigh, as they headed home and unknown to them the start of their downfall.

Grimmauld Pl.

Later that afternoon in a large bedroom, a messy hair Wizard had tears running from his eyes, as he shifted threw his dead parent's trunks, which held their personal effects." I must remember to share my findings with Harry I know he would love to have more of his parent's things to remember them by." Jerold smiled, as he picked out some things he would like to keep in memory of his parents.


	19. New training

A/N; I will have more on the Durleys in the next chapter, but in this chapter I was stuck for a while of how I was going to end this chapter either with a surprise truth about Jerold or just forget what I been working on for the last week, not even go there, since it might complicate the story if I decide to do it which I won't.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Grimmauld Pl

Christmas day arrived too slowly for a little girl, as she tore up the wrapping of her presents to her parents and uncles amusement." Dear I keep telling you, you don't need to buy nice looking wrappings, Kat will just destroy them within a second." Jerold joked as his wife gave a playful glare.

"Fine then next time I will just use paper bags to wrapped them up which will include your." Catrina smiled as she opened her presents in a way that she could use the wrapping again.

Once all presents were revealed, a little kitten was now playing with a ball of yawn, startling many of the guests." Wow if that what it took to keep Kat happy, I should have gotten her cat toys." Sirius jokingly complained, since he bought the little girl some fancy Wizarding toys.

"Don't worry Sirius, Kat will get to your gifts sooner or later." Catrina smiled as she patted his hand.

After a while of watching the kitten play the ball of yawn, a young Wizard turned to another." Harry, I'm going to advance your friends and yours training, so please Floo call Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the Weasley twins, to tell them I want to see them here in a day or two." Jerold informed a startled teen.

"You inviting the Twins, I guess you know what you are doing, I will back in a sec." Harry confusedly asked, before leaving the room to go to where the Floo Network was setup.

A day later

In a large living room, a couple sat before a small group of teens." Alright guys, for now we are not going to train in defense." Jerold informed a protesting group, but the other adult cut them off.

"Please let my husband finish before you argue over our decision!" Catrina firm voice stopped all talks.

"Thank you my dear, now before I was interrupted I was going to tell you all that I will now start your Animagus training." Jerold calmly informed a now excited group.

"Wow can learn how to become real Party Animals!" The Weasley twins happily yelled, as others added their excitement, until one cleared her throat.

"Um Jerold isn't Animagus training hard, and also doesn't it take years to become one?" Hermione worriedly asked, while at the same time destroying all the happiness the other felt.

"To normal Wizards and Witches it will take anywhere up to five years and that if you do succeed." Catrina informed a very disappointed group." But since you have two Animal Guardians with the knowledge of several hundred magical planets, it should only take you several hours to get your Animagus forms, and a week of practice to fully become an Animagus." Catrina smiled as the teens again celebrated.

It took several minutes before the adults could stop the celebrations, and once it was quieted Jerold stood up." Since you all in favor of learning, let's head to the training area, and find out what you guys are." Jerold smiled, as he left the living room, with everyone following.

In a large room with matted flooring, a large group entered many glance at the bare interior." Hey Jerold where all our training equipment for our lessons?" Harry worriedly asked as he entered what should've been the Defence training room.

"We put them away since almost anything can happen when you find out your Animagus forms." Jerold firmly informed his counterpart." Now I want everyone to lie down, and also make sure you are more then five feet from each other." Jerold firmly ordered, and the teens quickly separated to lie as far apart from each other.

Once the teens were lying comfortable, the couple walked between them." Now that you are ready, both Catrina and I will cast a spell that will put you in a deep sleep, and once asleep you will find yourself in an environment suited for your Animal form, there you need to find it and absorb it into your body." Jerold informed a startled group.

"What do you mean absorb it?" Harry quickly asked as his Mentor turned to him.

"It will be automatic all you need to do is capture the creature with your bare hands." Jerold only warning, as he knelt to the ground, and place his hand on the mat making it glow bright blue immediately all the teens closed their eyes and was fast asleep.

As her husband stood up, his wife walked over." Jerold dear, you could have giving them more hints to help find their animal forms?" Catrina firmly informed her absent-minded husband.

"And what is the fun in that, and plus they need to do this on their own, that what it says in our manuals." Jerold informed his wife with a shrug.

"Fine then, lets get lunch ready now, since we don't know how long they will be out for." Catrina quickly suggested, as she left the room with a more then willing husband.

A little over an hour later while the couple sat comfortable in the kitchen, a beep alerted them of something was happening." That was fast, I had thought we had an hour to go?" Jerold informed his agreeing wife, before both left for the training area.

Back in the training room, the couple was surprise to see two identical laughing red Hyenas, an intelligent looking dark brown Owl, and a red fox, each trap behind a light blue shield." Let me guess, the Hyenas are Fred and George!" Jerold laughed.

"If those are the twins, Hermione is the Owl, and Ron is the Fox." Catrina smiled, but frown as she spotted two unchanged teens." That is odd Harry and Ginny did not change?" Catrina worriedly informed a startled spouse.

"The two hours is not up, they should be fine till then." Jerold assure his worried wife." But we should check if the others are aright." Jerold quickly suggested, and both separated to help the teen to turn back to humans.

As Jerold stepped up to the laughing Hyenas, he smiled." Hey guys this is not a laughing matter!" Jerold grinned as the two animals stopped laughing to look up at the Guardian." Now I know you two would love to stay as you are and laugh up a storm, but please remember that you are Human, and try to change back." Jerold calmly asked and within a flashed, a set of twins was in the place of the animals.

"Wow thanks Professor, now we can do more pranks and then make a quick getaway." The twins laughed at the thought of things they can get into.

"I won't say anything as long as my wife or I is not part of the prank." Jerold warned and the twins quickly agreed.

"Professor Jerold what about your daughter Kat?" The twins unsurely asked.

"My darling daughter Kat might join you n your escapades if you try anything on her, so just make sure she comes out in one piece all right." Jerold informed the twins in a warning tone, which the twins quickly accepted.

The Owl and Fox had no trouble turning back to humans with the help of Catrina, and once everyone was together they decided to eat lunch and then rest until the last two friends found their animal forms.

An hour later a warning beep alerted the couple of the event they were hoping for, and once back in the training room, they were shock." This is much unexpected." Jerold could only say, as he spotted a black wing panther, and a red cat similar to his wife animal form.

"Jerold they are us, I wonder what this mean?" Catrina quickly asked.

"I don't know this got to be a coincidence, but for now lets get them back as humans and later we figure this out." Jerold sighed as he and Catrina got to work on helping the two new Animagus.


	20. The Dursleys

A/N; After much concideration, I decided to go ahead with my original plans for Jerold unknown truth, but I won't say ay more about until after the finale battle.

At the end of this chapter I left a small hint.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Private Dr

In the kitchen a woman, is busy clearing the dished when the front doors closed with a bang, and she quickly went to see who it was." Vernon dear, what happen why you are upset?" Petunia worriedly asked, as she spied a very red face husband.

"What happen, WHAT HAPPEN?" Vernon shouted as he looked to his wife." I being put on probation until the manager could get all the workers together for a meeting to see the truth of my capabilities as a worker." Vernon angrily informed his wife.

"What why is the company questioning your abilities, why now after all these years?" Petunia worriedly asked.

"I don't know dear, but I may have said something that had the head manager question my abilities on the job, I wish I knew what it was." Vernon sighed as he sat down looking very worried about this.

As the husband finished grumbling about the unfairness of his boss, a knock on the door made them jump up in surprise." Great who is that now?" Petunia called out as she walked over to the door, and open to see a Policeman standing at the door." Hello how can I help you?" Petunia worriedly asked, as the Policeman looked firmly at her.

"Do you have a son name Dudley Dursley?" The Officer firmly asked, as the wife gulped.

"Why what happen, is he hurt?" Petunia worriedly asked, as the officer shook his head.

"No but he and his gang is being questioned about a beating of several kids, and I'm afraid they will be charged ma'am." The officer informed a shock mother.

"Great this is all Freaks fault, if he hadn't left Dudley would be beating up on him instead of the neighborhood kids, oh that freak will pay for what he done to poor Dudley." Petunia angrily yelled, not noticing what she was saying.

"And who is this Freak Mrs. Dursley?" The officers calmly asked, as he quickly got out his notepad and started taken notes.

"Why its Harry Potter, we use to use him to do all the chores around the house since he was five, and not get anything in return." Petunia emotionlessly informed a shock officer.

"What sort of chores Mrs. Dursley?" The officer calmly asked, as he got ready to radio for backup.

"Why the Freak did all the dishes, cooked most of our meals, and all the chores about the house, and if the lazy freak didn't do a whole list of chores, he would be sent to the Cupboard under the stairs." Petunia smartly informed the officer, whom glanced into the room, and saw the small door to the said Cupboard, and he was not too happy.

"Oh is that so, can you tell me how long he is left in the Cupboard, and exactly how many chores did Mr. Potter had to do?" The officer firmly asks the wife, whom looked lost in her thoughts.

"Let's see, I think we kept him for an entire week one time." Petunia started, causing the officer eyes to widen." As for his chores, I just fill a whole folder paper with daily chores, and usually I don't care if the freak done it the day before, as long as the paper was filled up he had to do it all or no food for the entire day." Petunia informed a not too happy officer.

"Is that right, one last thing where is Mr. Potter now?" The officer firmly asked, as the wife sighed.

"He never returned after going to his boarding school at the end of the last school year, its somewhere in Scotland, but sorry I don't know its name." Petunia informed a startled officer.

"In that case, I will be back to talk with you more later so have nice day Mrs. Dursley." The officer calmly informed the wife, and left for his patrol car.

Once at the car, the officer called for backup to help him arrest the rest of the Dursley family, and he sighed as he waited." So Dudley was right about Mr. Potter home life, hopefully with his confession, along with his parents, they all will be in jail for quit a while." The officer smiled, but one thing was on his mind, where was Harry Potter, and why the Dursleys could not tell them the school he went to, or what happen to him.

Before the end of December, the Dursleys face conviction for child negligence, the husband and wife was sentence to ten years in prison, and their son sent to St. Brutus, where he would probably spend all of his school years attending.

A Week before the sentencing

A flash of blue light appeared in the Dursley home, to reveal a young couple that immediately looked about for any signs of life." So this was your plan all this time isn't dear, to get your so call relatives to confess their crimes!" A red hair young woman firmly asked.

"You got me I thought it would be easier to have them turn themselves in, instead of me going to the police station to report the abuse." Harry informed his wife with a shrugged.

"Clever plan my dear, but did you forget how much hassle is it to remove the curse?" Catrina firmly asked, as she slapped her husband on his head.

"I'm sorry already I wasn't sure how long the Dursley would have before they get arrested!" Jerold quickly answered as he rubbed his sour head.

"Fine then I will forgive your error for now, so please next time ask me for help when you decide to do something stupid!" Catrina warned before they both separated to remove the Curses, which took almost half the day to clear all the rooms.

Grimmauld Pl

A Week before the teens would return to school, a messy hair young man is going over some large books hoping to find anything that would answer some questions about what just happen just after Christmas." Great I only confirmed that Harry and Ginny are the same animals as Catrina and I, but why would Harry have the same animal that I was resurrected as." Jerold thought as another stepped into the room.

"Jerold dear are you still pouring over those books?" Catrina kindly asks as she looked over the piles of books before her husband.

"I am, and I can't seem to find any reference to what kind of animal both Harry and I are, since I had hope it is the clue of why his Animagus form is like my resurrected form." Jerold sighed in defeat since he have a feeling he will not find an information now.

"Darling dear, maybe you should give it a rest, since when you defeat Tom Riddle, you will have all the time you need, so lets just focus on what we are suppose to do now." Catrina firmly suggested, and her husband gave out a loud sigh.

"Fine then, but the second I'm free, I'm going back to research this, since I have a feeling there is somehow a link between my animal form, and Harry's Animagus form." Jerold sighed in defeat as he waved his hand to vanish the books back to the shelves, before heading out of the room with his wife.

Animalia

In a large office a Toad-like man frowned as he looked into a glowing crystal ball." Jerold, I'm sorry about lying to you about how you came to be in Animalia, I hope you will forgive me for not telling you." Toadias sadly wished, as he continues looking over his Guardians.


	21. Fudge Mistake

A/N; One last chapter to go, and on to Harry Potter and the Savior Return, the first chapter is already out, and you can check it out now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

It been four months into the new year, an age Wizard sits patiently as an important looking Wizard explains his future plans." Headmaster I assure you we need the Animalia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry support, since they supposed to have the most powerful Wizards and Witches attending it!" Fudge firmly informed a tired looking Headmaster.

"True, but how are we going to asked their Headmaster, since last I heard, the school is nearly impossible to find, unless it chooses new candidates for learning." Dumbledore reminded a not so patient Minister.

"Well that is why I asked you call the Jamesons couple for this meeting, didn't your records show that they came from Animalia?" Fudge firmly asked, as the Headmaster sighed, knowing now he needs to secure his records in the Ministry with far more advance spells then what the Ministry can provide.

"Yes they did, and speak of the devil, COME IN JEROLD AND CATRINA!" Dumbledore called out as he silently sighed in relief for the interruption.

In a few minutes the new arrivals was welcome and as soon as they settled down, the Ministry of Magic quickly spoke up." Mr. and Mrs. Jameson, as Minister of Magic, I would like you to ask your Headmaster at Animalia to help support us in our war against He who must not be name." Fudge proudly asked a worried couple.

"I'm sorry Minister, but I'm afraid Animalia will always be neutral in anything that is outside of its Hallow halls, unless a former student decides to do something himself." Jerold informed a not so happy Minister.

"NEUTRAL, NEUTRAL, don't the professors of Animalia know Wizards are dieing here, can't they at least help us in this war?" Fudge almost shouted as the couple looked firmly at the Ministry.

"Minister, how can we help you, when you do nothing but put the Ministry ahead of the Wizards they suppose to protect?" Jerold firmly started, as his wife put a calming hand on his shoulders." You said people are dieing but last I read from the prophet, there has been no murder in almost a year, only the accidental death every now and then." Jerold firmly informed the now red face Ministry.

"Well the Prophet can't report all the deaths, and…" Fudge quickly stopped himself before continuing a few seconds later." That doesn't matter, I want the Animalia full support or I will get the Board of Governors to force them into action!" Fudge now shouted as he stood to face the couple.

"Minister, if you did not know already, Animalia IS outside the Ministry jurisdiction so I doubt there is anything you nor anyone can do to tell us what to do!" Catrina firmly informed a glaring Minister.

"I really doubt that professor, since as Minister of Magic, I CAN make things run my way!" Fudge firmly informed a not so happy Witch." And Headmaster Dumbledore, I will be leaving now since you or your professors can't be of any help, later I will call a full Governor Board meeting to see about this situation with Animalia." Fudge firmly stated before heading to the Headmaster's fireplace and vanished in flash of green flames.

With the Minister gone, the Headmaster looked to the Guardians." I'm sure Fudge can't do anything to press your Headmaster into action am I right?" Dumbledore knowingly asked one worried looking Wizard, and a smiling Witch.

"Actually my dear Headmaster Dumbledore, if Fudge does anything stupid, like what he is planning, he might need to find a new job." Catrina smiled as two confuse Wizards looked her way.

"And why is that Professor Catrina?" Dumbledore smiled, as the younger professor grinned.

"Now that will be telling, and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Catrina smiled, as the Headmaster accepted it.

With the Guardian's unwilling to go further, the Headmaster decided to changed the subject." Now that is out of the way, I may have some disturbing news about the last Horcruxe." Dumbledore started getting the Guardian's attention." I believe Tom move it out of its original hiding place and now keeping it close at hand." Dumbledore informed two not too happy Guardians.

"Great Tom must have just found out that we were hunting his Horcruxes, and realize he just have one remaining!" Jerold grumbled as he stood up and started pacing.

"Jerold dear, maybe this is perfect we can kill two birds with one stone." Catrina grinned, as did her husband.

"You are right as always my darling, but if that is the case wouldn't we need to wait till Tom attack us, and who knows when that will be?" Jerold gravely suggested as his wife regrettably agreed.

"I know this will be a waiting game, but this is all we can do." Catrina sadly informed an understanding husband.

"I know dear, I wish we could just end it now, by storming Tom's hideout or something." Jerold sighed as he looked to the window of the office.

"You know that will be suicidal, there will be unknown amount of Death Eaters at the Hideout, and even though our powers greater then most Wizards, we still can be over powered if we had to fight to get to Tom." Catrina firmly warned as her husband nodded in acceptance.

"Fine then we wait for now." Jerold sighed in defeat as he turned to his Headmaster." Sir if this is all I guess we will call it a night." Jerold tiredly suggested, and the Headmaster agreed.

"Yes go and enjoy the rest of the day to yourselves, and have a good night." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as the couple nodded before disappearing from the Headmaster's office.

Great Hall

It's been a month since the meeting with the Minister, and the Jameson couple had completely forgotten the meeting until an Owl delivered an important looking letter." Why do I have a not so good feeling about this?" Jerold worriedly asked his wife, whom gulped as her husband ripe the letter open.

Mr. and Mrs. Jameson

There will be a full inquiry of your status as professors at Hogwarts, please attend a full Hearing with the Board of Directors within a Week from now, the date and place will be Owl to Headmaster Dumbledore.

Sign by Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic

Ps: I you are not present at the Hearing you will be place on probation until further notice.

Once the couple read the note, they turned to the Age Headmaster whom sighed as he read his letter." It appears Minister Fudge going to openly attack Animalia to get them to support him against Tom." Dumbledore gravely informed the couple.

"Good let that idiot try, since he will never succeed." Catrina smiled knowing something the others did not.

"Catrina dear, are you going to tell us why Fudge isn't going to succeed?" Jerold firmly asked, since his wife was not saying anything about Fudge since the last meeting.

"Like I said earlier my dear, I don't want to spoil the surprise." Catrina smiled as she continued eating, and ignoring her husband complaints about unfair wives.

Minister of Magic

It took a week before the Jameson couple was called to the Ministry, and found themselves sitting in a large room, facing a long table filled with important Wizards and Witches." Since everyone is here, the Board of Governors meeting will start now." Fudge proudly announced as he stood facing the couple before him." This meeting is to call to attention of two professors, and the school they attended, Animalia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Fudge started, but before he could go on, the doors to the room opened and a short man walked in and faced the Governors." What is the meaning of this, and who are you?" Fudge yelled as the small Wizard looked to him.

"My name is Raffia, and I'm a representative of Animalia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Raffia firmly started, as he turned to the Minister." Minister Fudge are you sure about going against our school for what I see for no reason at all." Raffia firmly asked, as a red face Minister looked angry at the question.

"NO REASON AT ALL, Mr. Raffia, the two professors will not help in our war against He who not be name, by requesting assistance from Animalia, and not only that I been getting student complaints on their teaching performance!" Fudge argued, as he pass several parchments that showed the many complaints.

For a few minutes the representative of Animalia went through the parchments with the young professors, before turning to the Minister." From what I and the professors could tell, all of these complaints are only from the Slytherin's House did you not get anything from the other Houses?" Raffia confusedly asked a not so happy Minister.

"Why would it matter where all the complaints came from, these are more then enough for a hearing for the professors teaching capabilities?" Fudge argued as the representative handed over a large pile of parchments.

"Actually it does matter, since I have here parchments that phrase the professors on their teaching capabilities, from the students, their parents, and the professors." Raffia firmly started, then handed over a couple more parchments." These here are the professors evaluation of when they attended Animalia, and you may notice they both have top marks on almost all their classes, and were highly recommended for positions at the school, which they pass up to teach at a school of their choice." Raffia smiled as he saw many of the Governors looking impressed at what they read.

After a few more minutes of going over the parchments, another Governor stood up, looking not so nicely at the Minister." It appears this Hearing is no longer needed, and all charges against Professor Jerold Jameson and Professor Catrina Jameson are hereby dismissed!" The Governor called out, as the Minister quickly stood up.

"WHAT ABOUT MAKING THEM ASK ANIMALIA FOR HELP, we could use their graduates to help us with the war, since only very powerful Wizards and Witches are attending the school!" Fudge quickly demanded, as the Representative looked to the Minister.

"Minister Fudge, Animalia will not allow you nor anyone outside the school to access to their students files, and keep this up, I will be force to take action to protect the school." Raffia firmly warned a glaring Minister.

"Are you threatening me, THE Minister of Magic, I can have you sent to Azkaban prison in a heartbeat!" Fudge yelled, as he continued glaring." My fellow Governors I feel that we had let Animalia School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teach their ways without Government approval for far too lone." Fudge started as he turned to the other Governors." So I want to pass a bill that will make Animalia part of the normal Wizarding school circulation." Fudge demanded as the Representative looked to the Minister.

"Minister Fudge you sure you want to do this?" Raffia firmly asked as the Minister turned to him.

"If this is the only way the Headmaster of Animalia will see reason, yes I'm sure!" Fudge angrily yelled as the Representative gave a long sigh.

"So be it, I did not want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Raffia sighed in defeat, as he looked to one of the Governors." If you look into the Book of Wizarding Laws, under section one, paragraph ten, you will find a Law concerning Animalia." Raffia firmly informed a started group of Governors, before a number of Wizards quickly pulled out a thick book, and started flipping pages.

In no time, one of the Governors looked up to the Representative in confusion." You are mistaking there is no paragraph ten, only a blank area between nine and eleven?" The Governor confusedly asked, while the Representative grinned.

"Its blank since the Law is protected by a Charm so no one can erase it from the Book of Laws." Raffia firmly stated, before placing his hand on his heart." I Raffia reinstate the Law that protects Animalia school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from outside influences." Raffia suddenly called out, and to the Governors surprise all the Book of Laws started to glow, and the missing Law appeared into the blank area.

A few minutes later, a Minister was pale as he read the Law, and quickly looked to the Representative." You can't do this, I want that man arrested!" Fudge shouted, but a blue glow surrounded him, as the Representative looked to the Minister.

"As the Law of Animalia stated, anyone who foolish to attack the great school, will be immediately sent to prison, with all their title, rank, and Magic stripped from them!" Raffia firmly informed the now freed Ex-Minister.

"You can't do this!" Fudge yelled as he pulled out his wand." Avada Kedavra!" Fudge quickly yelled, but to everyone surprise nothing came out of his wand and when Fudge saw this he fell to his knees crying, knowing he had just lost his magic.

"Governors, I believe you need a new Minister." Raffia informed the shock Governors, before turning to the professors." I will leave now seeing that my job is done, but I need to tell you that Hogwarts is under siege so you better head back now." Raffia warned, before leaving the room, with the professors quickly following.


	22. Battle of Hogwarts

A/N; Sorry I know I said this would be the last chapter, unfortunately the battle scene was overwhelming for me to write, and I needed a break, before finally ending this story, but I am sure the next chapter is the last.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts

The morning of the Jameson Hearing, it was peaceful as a trio walked the hallways to their classes." So how do you think the professors Hearing will do?" Hermione worriedly asked her two friends.

"From what little I heard from Professor Catrina, they will probably be searching for a new Minister before the Hearing ends." Harry smiled at the idea.

"Yeah sure mate, it will happen when pigs fly!" Ron laughed, as did his friends.

"You want to be…" Harry started, but stopped as his hands went to his scare on his forehead, and had a look of pain.

"Harry what's wrong, are you getting a vision?" Hermione worriedly asked, since she knew Harry should not be receiving visions thanks to his training.

"Hermione go and warn Headmaster Dumbledore, Voldemort will be here with hordes of Death Eaters soon!" Harry quickly gasped out as his friends looked wide-eye at him.

"Harry that can't be possible, He who must not be name wouldn't go against the Headmaster." Hermione quickly suggested dismissing the possible attack.

"Hermione please I know what I saw, go and warn the Headmaster, Ron and I will try to slow the Death Eaters progress." Harry quickly ordered, and the young Witch nodded with tears in her eyes, before turning into a beautiful brown Owl, which flew out of the nearest window.

With Hermione gone, Harry grabbed his friend and started running." Hey Mate where are we going in a rush?" Ron breathlessly asked as he tried to keep up with his friend.

"Your brothers Fred and George, should have something that can help us, at least that what Jerold told me to see them if we need a distraction." Harry quickly informed his friend as they saw the identical red heads heading into a classroom." FRED, GEORGE one second we need your help!" Harry quickly yelled getting the twins attention.

"What the great Harry Potter needs our help, we are in." Both twins quickly answered as the younger Wizards stepped up to them.

"I need to know if you got anything that can block an entire hallway, hopefully enough to at least slow down hundreds of Death Eaters." Harry quickly asked causing the twins to think.

"We have the Portable Swamp it should keep anyone at bay for awhile?" The twins suggested before realizing what the young Wizard had said." WAIT A MINUTE did you just say Death Eaters?" The twins quickly asked, as the younger Wizard nodded.

"We are going to be attack soon, so please you need to set up a couple around the Vanishing Cabinet that is where one of the main groups of Death Eaters will storm the school." Harry urged as the twins quickly accepted the plan.

"We are on it, but first we need to get our supplies which are in our room, and then we should be able to set it within five minutes." The twins assure the young Wizard as they turned into Hyenas and ran off.

Once the twins were gone, Harry again rushed off." Now what Harry, I think you can rest for now since you got everything covered?" Ron quickly suggested as he continued following his friend.

"I know but we need to head to the Headmaster's office, to warn Dumbledore what we just did." Harry urgently informed his friend as they continue running down the hallway.

Headmaster's Office

Earlier the Headmaster was having last minute meeting with the Head of Houses, when a brown Owl flew in, and surprise the professors when it turned into a young Witch." Ms. Granger, when did you become an Animagus?" Dumbledore shockingly asked, as the young Witch turn to her Headmaster.

"Last Christmas thanks to Professor Jerold." Hermione quickly explained, before looking worriedly to the professors." But before I go into it, Harry just had a vision of He who not be name planning to attack the school!" Hermione quickly explained causing uproar upon the Heads, before the Headmaster quickly quieted them.

"Are you sure about this Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore now gravely asked, and the teen gave a quick nod." Then in that case, I better get things moving." Dumbledore firmly informed his student before turning to his Deputy Headmistress." Minerva I need you to get the students into the Great Hall, while the others must strengthen the wards." Dumbledore gravely ordered, as the heads quickly stood up and left the room to do as ordered.

Once the Heads was gone, the Headmaster went into his drawers to pull out a golden Medallion and tap it with his wand." All Order Members, please head to the school, we are going to be attack soon, also bring reliable friends." Dumbledore firmly ordered, as the Medallion glowed until he finished talking.

"Headmaster is it really true, are we going to be attack?" A very frighten Hermione quickly asked, as a much worn Headmaster took his seat.

"I'm afraid if Harry had a vision, it must be so, since he is train to see the truth of his Visions." Dumbledore gravely informed his student." But one thing worries me, it will be unknown when Jerold or Catrina will return from their Hearing, and we do need them to help destroy the last Horcruxe." Dumbledore informed a scared teen.

"I'm sure they will know about the attack, and will be here as soon as possible." Hermione worriedly guessed as the doors to the office banged open revealing two very tired Wizards.

"Sir we got one of the entrances the Death Eaters will be using covered, but we need to get everyone to the main entrance since that is were the bulk of the attack will be." Harry breathlessly informed the paled Headmaster.

"Thank you Harry for this critical information, we better get to the Great Hall, and everyone should be there now." Dumbledore gravely suggested, and they all made their way out of the office.

Great Hall

In the Great Hall students were seated at the long tables wondering why their classes were stopped, until the doors to the room opened and a graved Headmaster walked into the room with three students following, and once they got to the Head Table he turned to the students." I have grave news, it seems that Voldemort will make a move against our great school, and we need volunteers anyone from fifth year and up to help defend her." Dumbledore sadly announced, and after a few tense minutes of silence, more then a quarter of each year stood up looking determined to fight." Thank you all for volunteering, now I will split you all up to either help defend inside the school or help outside." Dumbledore announced and personally separated the volunteers, and sending them off to wait for the battle to begin.

After almost half an hour, the Headmaster was done sorting the students, and now turned to the remaining students." I will seal the Hall doors once the professors leave here, so I wish you all luck, and hopefully we all will return before the end of the day." Dumbledore announced, and left with the professors, each hoping that the battle will determine the finale outcome between the Light and Dark.

Hogwarts entrance

Just outside the great doors a large group of students and professors stood silently looking towards the dark forest, until one spoke up." Headmaster I'm going to scout around, don't worry I would be alright." Harry smiled as the Headmaster tried to say something, but stopped as the teen was replaced by a pure black leopard, with golden wings sprouted out of its back." So what do you think Headmaster is it strange that my Animagus form is the same as Jerold resurrection form?" Harry simply asked, as he disappeared and a gust of wind poured over the empty ground.

It took a few minutes before the Headmaster turned to Harry's friends." Does Harry have the same abilities as Jerold in his animal form?" Dumbledore shockingly asked two smiling friends.

"From what we been told, yes they seem to have all of each other abilities." Hermione grinned seeing she knew something the Headmaster never knew." And from what I can see, Harry and Jerold animal forms almost mirror each other the only difference is Jerold look older and wiser." Hermione finished as the Headmaster nodded in acceptance.

"Well at least Harry can defend himself as his Animagus form as well as his human form." Dumbledore sighed in relief as he had the students spread out to get ready for the upcoming battle.

About ten minutes after Harry's disappearances, the defenders of Hogwarts was startled as flashes of light along with shouts of pain heard at the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest, it lasted for five minutes before it was over.

Moments after the light show a slightly tired teen appeared before the defenders." I estimated there must be well over two hundred Death Eaters, but I had not seen Tom yet." Harry tiredly informed his Headmaster.

"Thanks for the update Mr. Potter, but do you mind to tell us what the flashes and screams were about?" Dumbledore firmly asked, as his student look guilty.

"Um since the Death Eater was just hanging about the edge of the forest, I decided to attack using a special technique my Animagus form can do, which allows me to run really fast, to knock out any one in my path." Harry smiled as the professors and students were now wide-eye.

"Mr. Potter about how much Death Eater did you take out?" McGonagall shockingly asked.

"Maybe a quarter of the Death Eaters, I'm not sure since many may have not been hit hard enough to be out cold for a while." Harry answered looking unsure the new numbers of active Death Eaters.

"That is all right Mr. Potter, any help you can muster is better then doing nothing at all." Dumbledore assure his student, as the first signs of an attack were seen at the edge of the forest." But it seems your attack was not enough to deter the survivors, so let's get ready shell us." Dumbledore gravely suggested as he and all the defenders got ready for a life and death battle.

Moments after the first spell were cast, it was chaos as Witches and Wizards on the Light and Dark side fought for their very lives, two pair of eyes was watching from high above the Astrometry Tower." This is worse then any battle that I been in." Jerold worriedly informed his wife.

"I guess I'm lucky that this is my first real life battle." Catrina worriedly informed her husband.

"Will you be all right dear, I know you are a good Dueler, but this is fight without any rules or referee." Jerold warned as his wife glared.

"I know dear, and I will be careful, but you better come back alive, or I will find a way to bring you back so I can kill you for being so reckless!" Catrina warned, as they gave each other a hugged.

"In that case my dear, I will make sure I will survive this battle." Jerold gulped before both disappear.

Back on the battle field, a young Wizard blasted several Death Eaters, when a loud crackle sounded, and he turned to a mad looking Witch," Oh it's the Longbottom baby trying to play with the big boys." The Witch madly laughed as the young Wizard turned to her.

"Who are you and how did you know me?" Neville nervously asked, as he seems to remember the Witch from somewhere.

"Oh you don't remember me, I'm Bellatrix Lestrange I paid a visit to your parents you were just a baby." Lestrange informed the young Wizard, whom quickly realized who the mad Witch was.

"I KNOW YOU, YOU MADE MY PARENTS GO INSANE!" Neville shouted in anger.

"Oh the little baby remembered I better help you get reacquainted with your parents then." Lestrange baby talked to the young Wizard before waving her wand." CRUCIO!" Lestrange suddenly yelled but the young Wizard rolled to the side of the Curse.

"Reducto!" Neville quickly repeated the same curse at the Mad Witch.

"Protégé!" Lestrange yelled, stopping the first Curse, but quickly dodge the others." Oh the little baby think he play with the grownups, oh well I better teach him some manners." Lestrange lightly scolded, before waving her wand." Avada Kadavra!" Lestrange yelled, as the Wizard quickly conjured some blocks that blew up as the Curse hit it, sending thick dusts into the Witches face, causing her to be temporary blinded." Come out, come out where ever you are, you can't hide from me for ever!" Lestrange madly yelled, as someone behind her yelled out a spell.

"REDUCTO!" Neville yelled at point blank range, hitting the Mad Witch back, and sending her flying into the ground in pain.

As the Mad Witch lay on the ground, she cried out in agony since her back was badly torn apart from the blast." Someone help me!" Lestrange cried out in pain.

"After all the pain you done, I think not, I will just leave you here to your fate." Neville spat at his parents torturer.

"Please don't leave me here, I beg of you." Lestrange painfully cried out to the Wizard whom simply ignored her, and started to walk away." Avada…" Lestrange stated to yell, but another spell cut her off.

"REDUCTO!" Another Witch yelled destroying the Mad Witches wand, along with her hand, sending the Mad Witch screaming in pain.

As the mad Witch screamed, the young Wizard looked to his rescuer." Professor McGonagall, you saved my life!" Neville stuttered in shock.

"Of course I did, but you are not the only family torn by this Mad Witch, I saw numerous families destroyed by her cruel deeds." McGonagall spat out at the down Witch, before turning to her student." Come on we got a battle to win, lets leave this creature to her fate." McGonagall suggested with a look of disgust, as they got into other battles that sprouted about them.

In another part of the large battle field, a Witch in white Robes, seem to dance around the many spells flying around her, as she attack Dark Wizards with clawed hands sending them to the ground screaming in pain from the long and deep gashes that formed on their bodies." Too easy, these Humans are way too slow." Catrina smiled as she quickly took out many more Dark Wizards in her humanoid cat form.

In another part an elderly Wizard was back to back with a younger one, both was keeping back a large scale of Dark Wizards bent on taking them out." It seems you got us in a tight mess Mr. Potter." Dumbledore joked before blasting several Dark Wizards with a spell.

"Hay Jerold is more to blame on this mess then me." Harry argued as he too blasted some Dark Wizard.

"True and speak of the Devil here he is now." Dumbledore said in awe, as a Wizard in white Robes calmly walked towards them, as tendrils of pure magic shot out of his body and slamming into Dark Wizards left and right, leaving a trail of fallen Wizards.

"Mr. Potter I see you still use too much magic to increase your speed attacks, how many times I had to go threw your thick head that only a quarter of your magic is needed for that special attack." Jerold jokingly scolded, as he quickly turned around to catch a green Curse that sped his way." Oh no you didn't try to kill me didn't you!" Jerold yelled as he threw the Curse back at the caster, and smiled as he heard a thump.

"Professor Jerold, please try to keep a FEW Death Eater alive so we can question them later." Dumbledore kindly scolded as he continues his attack.

"Of course Headmaster, but are you sure you don't want to end the battle with the Death Eaters quickly, since Tom just arrive…" Was Jerold only warning, since a strong Dark wave of pure Darkness painfully knock the Headmaster, his student, and almost everyone around a thirty-foot radius to the ground, while the unaffected Guardian face the new arrival.

On the ground, the now paralyzed Headmaster could only watch as a snake-like Wizard walked out of the Darkness and up to the lone defender of the Light." You are much stronger then I first thought, Mr. Jameson!" Voldemort firmly hissed, as his wand was ready for an attack.

"Well I was never one who likes to show off my power." Jerold informed the Dark Lord with shrugged.

"Then let's see how powerful you really are!" Voldemort hissed, as he waved his wand." Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled, and as Jerold started to wave his hand to deflect the spell like before, he disappeared, causing the spell to soar harmlessly into the air.

"Oh you gotten stronger, that spell would have weakened me gravely." Jerold worriedly informed the Dark Lord, as he appeared some feet away.

"Just weaken you I really doubt that." Voldemort started, but a golden wing panther pounce on him, drawing blood as he dug his claws into the Dark Wizard's Robes." Oh you pay for that!" Voldemort painfully hissed, as he tried in vain to remove the large creature

Far from the attack, the Guardian only could watch in awe. "Hmm either Harry is much stronger than I thought, or it was his new wand that protected him." Jerold guessed, as he watched the Dark Lord throws off the panther with inhuman strength.

"Um Jerold, I don't think this will be an easy battle." Panther/Harry could only say, after he had jumped next to his counterpart.

"First of all, when did I say this was going to be easy, and second dodge?" Jerold yelled out the command, instantly both jumped to the side avoiding a Dark Curse that tore a five-foot gash in the ground.

"Fools, do you think you can defeat me!" Voldemort yelled, as shadows formed about his wounds, within seconds his wounds healed.

"We don't think we can defeat you, we know we can!" Jerold yelled as he pulled out a silver sword so he can try a different tactic.

"That the Gryffindor Sword, so it's true it was found!" Voldemort yelled in surprised, as he pulled out a similar sword from his Robes." Does this mean you are Gryffindor's Heir? "Voldemort shockingly asked.

"Actually Tom Riddle both Harry and I are Gryffindor Heirs!" Jerold firmly informed the Dark Lord, before rushing up to him to him, swinging the sword straight up, but the older Wizard dodge and swung his sword at the younger Wizard but missed him as he danced around his the attack.

"Impressive, you can fight well with the sword." Voldemort hissed, as the younger Wizard got ready to defend himself." But I guess it would be fitting that the Heirs of Hogwarts fight with their ancestors weapons, like the swords of Slytherin and Gryffindor!" Voldemort hissed, as the younger teen noticed something odd about the Dark Lord's sword, and turned to his counterpart to gesture something, which the panther nodded in understanding before both got ready to attack.

"Yes this does seem fitting for the finale battle between the Light and Dark." Jerold yelled as he rushed up to the Dark Lord, and swung his sword from his left side, but the Dark Lord quickly block the attack, and was about to move away, but he stopped as teeth bit down hard on his wand arm, causing him to scream in rage.

"Harry hold on to Tom, don't let him go until I finish the spell!" Jerold quickly yelled as he dropped his sword, and grabbed onto the Dark Lord's sword.

"What are you doing, let the sword go!" Voldemort screamed as the panther bit harder into his hand.

"I will only after I finished this spell!" Jerold firmly informed the Dark Lord, as both his hands and now sword glowed blue, and instantly it exploded, sending the three combatants flying into the ground.

Moments after he landed, the older Wizard rolled into a kneeling position, cursing himself for using that spell to destroy the sword." Great I wished I used a less destructive spell, but that was the quickest spell to use on the blasted Horcruxe." Jerold thought as he rushed to his counterpart whom lain on the ground unmoving, while at the same time summon his sword.

After seeing his counterpart breathing, but out cold, the older Wizard turned to the barely standing Dark Lord, and walked towards the greatly wounded Wizard." I guess this is it TOM RIDDLE, your Horcruxe are all gone, and you are now MORTAL!" Jerold yelled as he got his sword ready to deliver the finale blow.

"You will never kill me, I will win!" Voldemort yelled, as he waved his wand." Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled, but the younger Wizard spun around barely missing the green spell, and immediately rammed the sword into the Dark Lord heart.

"Look like you are wrong Riddle, and if there is a slim chance of meeting them, please say hi to my parents, I have a feeling they would love to have a word with you!" Jerold firmly spat at the slowly dieing Dark Lord, then pulled out the sword causing the lifeless body to fall to the ground unmoving.

"It's over, the Prophecy is fulfilled." Jerold sighed in relief, but as those paralyzed was now freed, screams of anguish sounded behind him, and the Guardian turned to see his friends crying over an unmoving body." NO the Curse was not meant for me, Tom was aiming for Harry." Jerold cried out in despair, as he quickly rushed up to the fallen Wizard.

As the sadden Wizard walked over to the still form of his student, a hand gently squeeze his shoulder." It was not your fault, I too thought Tom was aiming for you, and there was nothing you could have done to stop the Curse." Catrina tried to comfort a crying husband.

"You are wrong, there were many things I could have done to block the curse, if only I wasn't bent on ramming the sword into Tom Dark Heart, Harry would be alive." Jerold couldn't go on as he cried on his wife shoulders, and both stood there as reinforcement of the Light quickly dispatch the last of the Dark Forces,

Soon after the Dark Lord fall, the Light won and now the survivors gather around a fallen Hero, but everyone sadden looks turn to gasps as the young fallen Wizard started to glow blue, and immediately started to slowly fade in and out of existence." Jerold, Catrina what's going on with Harry?" A teary Hermione quickly shouted getting the Guardian's attention.

"No it can't be…" Catrina started, but ran to the fallen teen side." It's Harry untapped power we been trying to discover since his training, it showing itself now." Catrina quickly answered, before turning to the teen." Harry please focus on our voices, don't leave us please." Catrina begged, as she placed her hands over the teen and created a bluish shield." Jerold I need your powers, please lend me some of it or we going to lose Harry." Catrina quickly asked, as her husband went by her side.

"Catrina do you know what is this hidden power of Harry's?" Jerold worriedly asked, as he placed his hands on his wife glowing hands, causing the shield to glow brightly.

"I do, it's a power Wizards would never be able to control, even if they are rarely gifted with it." Catrina firmly warned as she continue working on the shield, and a few minutes later, both her and her husband collapsed to the ground, as the shield disperse showing a slowly breathing teen.

Within minutes an age Headmaster was at the once thought fallen teen side and sighed in relief as he check his student over." Harry Potter is alive!" Dumbledore happily announce, and everyone celebrated the downfall of the Dark Lord.


	23. Farewells

A/N; I don't believe this, I started this story last year somewhere around October, but had to stop because of personal reasons, and then continued writing several months ago, now I'm glad I finished it.

I also want to add, that this wasn't the original ending, I was originally going to leave this story as a time traveling Fic, but after reading Deathly Hallows, I decided to end it this way, so I can create my version of the book, and plus In this way I can continue Jerold adventures, and write more of Kat's antics.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

Almost a week after the finale battle with Voldemort and his Dark Forces, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed as he started the Order of the phoenix to talk about the battle." Mad-eye what is the total of the Deaths." Dumbledore tiredly asked the most not wanted question.

"Surprising the students did well, some serious injuries, but they should be out and about in a couple weeks." Moody started, but his battle scared face looked graved as he continued." We lost a little over twenty Light fighters, and as for the blasted Death Eaters, well over a hundred dead, and the rest are in the prison hospitals, or in prison, hopefully this time there is no way they can free themselves." Moody finished while he looked disgusted at the last part.

"Thank you Mad-eye. Shacklebolt is there anything else to report?" Dumbledore asked the dark skin Auror.

"The Clean up on the Battlefield is finished, but we are still working on the twins Portable swamps, which is going slowly since we believe there is still a few Death Eater trap in that mess." Shacklebolt warned, but smiled hoping their still are Wizards trap in the swamp so they can sweet it out since they can't do nothing while in the swamp.

"Thank you Shacklebolt, I will see about helping once I check on some important Wizards." Dumbledore started but another cut him off.

"Excuse me, what about Jerold and Catrina, how are they doing?" Molly worriedly asked the Headmaster.

"The couple is in a Healing Coma, since they almost drained their magic using that shield to save Harry." Dumbledore answered looking worried for the couple.

"Speaking of that Headmaster, what happen with Harry, and how did he survive the Killing Curse again?" An Order member firmly asked.

"That is an answer I don't know, but we should have it when the Jameson couple awakes." Dumbledore answered looking hopeful that they will get all the answers before the week was up.

Hospital wing

In one of the many occupied beds, a messy hair Wizard slowly awake groaning." Oh my head, did any one get the number of that Hippogriff!" Jerold complained, as the Healer stepped up to his bed.  
"Oh good you are awake professor Jameson, oh I should be calling you Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey firmly asked, as she did some magical scans.

"Professor Jerold actually Madam Pomfrey, but wait how you know my secrete Madam Pomfrey?" Jerold wondered as he looked to the Healer.

"My magical scans showed me that your DNA matches Mr. Potter, and when I told the Headmaster he explain everything to me." Pomfrey informed a worried professor." But one thing is strange, if you were resurrected, you shouldn't have any of Potter genes in you, since you were born from another family." Pomfrey informed a started professor.

"Wait a minute, if I was not resurrected, why Headmaster Toadias said I was?" Jerold quickly informed the unsure Healer.

Since anyone could answer, another spoke up." Professor Jerold, the only one who must answer that is your Headmaster, but I would like to know is what happen to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore kindly asked, as the Guardians turned to him.

" When Harry was hit with the Killing Curse, it awoke his hidden ability, and that what saved him." Catrina informed a startled husband.

"Ok Miss Know It All, what is this hidden ability?" Jerold joked, but quickly ducked as his wife threw a wandless stinging hex at him.

"Call me that one more time Jerold Jameson, and you will be sleeping on the couch." Catrina warned, and her husband quickly shut his mouth." Now where I was before an ungrateful husband interrupted me. "Catrina started, and then continued speaking as if nothing happen. " Harry's hidden ability is the power to travel between dimensions." Catrina informed an intrigue audience." I believe Harry got it because his Animagus form is a rare Inter-Dimensional Creature, which is creatures that can travel between dimensions, unfortunately for us little is known about them, and even though we believe there is maybe hundreds of deferent species, we only know of a handful, and the most famous one is the Phoenix." Catrina finished, as the Headmaster looked lost in thought.

"Is that what the shield you place around Harry was for, it stopped him from going to another Dimension." Dumbledore unsurely guess.

"That is right Headmaster, and if I hadn't done anything Harry would have traveled to another Dimension, and would be lost to us, since there will no way for him to return or for us to retrieve him." Catrina informed an accepting Headmaster.

"It seems that this ability is too dangerous for Mr. Potter to have, we should try to block it so he won't accidentally go to another Dimension." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested, and the Guardian agreed.

"I will look it up in our Library we should have Magical Blocks that can be focus to block certain abilities, while leaving any other abilities free for Harry to use." Catrina suggested, and the Headmaster agreed that it would be for the best.

Once his wife was done talking, a wide-eye husband quickly spoke up." Wait a minute, if getting hit by the Killing curse cause that ability to show itself, would it do it to me, since I have an Inter-Dimensional creature as an animal form?" Jerold shockingly asked, and his wife too realizes it.

"I'm afraid my dear, you hit the nail right on the head, you didn't die that day, and wasn't sent to the past, you were actually sent to another Dimension." Catrina informed a not too happy husband.

"No this is a nightmare, I left all my friends to deal with Voldemort on their own, and I betrayed them by leaving them to their fate." Jerold angrily yelled as he quickly got up to magical change his clothes.

"Jerold what are you going to do?" Catrina worriedly asked, as her not so happy husband turn to her.

"I'm going to demand that Toadias tell me why he lied to me about coming to Animalia, since I know he must know the truth." Jerold angrily informed his wife, before disappearing in a flash of blue light.

With her husband gone, the lone Guardian collapsed onto her bed, with her eyes closed tears fell fearing for the worst." I'm going to lose Jerold, when he goes back to his dimension." Catrina cried into her hands, as she felt a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Catrina dear, if Jerold truly loves you, he WILL take you back with him, since I'm sure Jerold will never leave his wife and daughter behind." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as he pointed to the next bed with a sleeping child on it.

"You are right Headmaster, but I never saw Jerold that angry before, he might not be able to think clearly and just leave us." Catrina worriedly informed her Headmaster, as she looked away." And if he does, I don't know if I can live without him, since he helped me find a family." Catrina worriedly informed her Headmaster.

"I know my dear I can see that when you are together, but please trust me, I know Jerold will never leave you." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as he magically place the Guardian to sleep, to stop her worrying.

With the Guardian asleep, the Headmaster got up and left the Hospital Wing, hoping that Jerold will make the right decision, before he leaves for his Dimension.

Animalia

In a large round office, a Toad-like man, look up a few seconds before a flash of blue light and young angry Guardian appeared." Headmaster Toadias, you knew I was from another Dimension why didn't you tell me!" Jerold demanded, as his Headmaster gave out a sigh.

"Jerold I'm sorry I didn't tell you, since I had thought if you believe that was your world, you will be able to heal some of the guilt of losing love ones from your old world." Toadias informed a glaring Guardian.

"And what do you think would happen when I leave here to go back I will still feel the lost all over again!" Jerold argued as he pace about.

"Jerold please calm down, it won't be that bad, especially since you WILL have your wife and child to help you with your feelings." Toadias gently reminded his young Guardian.

"But that isn't their world I can't possibility asked them to come with me!" Jerold argued.  
"Jerold you forgot, that Earth isn't Catrina home world, she had her original home world, family and friends destroyed all in one day, YOU ARE all she have left." Toadias informed a slowly calming Guardian.

"What about our jobs as Guardians, aren't we responsible to help our planet and such we can't just leave can we?" Jerold firmly asked, as his Headmaster looked to him.

"Jerold when I asked you to help your counterpart, I already had another Guardian chosen, but since I knew you could use this experience to help your world, I switch it over to you." Toadias informed his Guardian, whom looked to his Headmaster." Remember when you first asked if Catrina to come to Earth when her world was destroyed, I was not lying when I had more then enough Guardians to protect Earth, and you were no exception I could've sent you back to your world when your training was over." Toadias informed a wide-eye Guardian.

"But that was seven years ago, Voldemort will probably be unstoppable by now!" Jerold argued, as he looked to his Headmaster.

"Actually Jerold only five months had pass since there is a time difference between our worlds." Toadias started, as his Guardian look hopeful." And plus History had repeated itself, Voldemort was again cast from his body, and now is force to regain his lost powers, so you have a chance to rid him from your world." Toadias informed a hopeful Guardian.

"How do you know this Headmaster?" Jerold quickly asked.

"I have a way to see other dimensions, and sometime I will interfere if there was a way I can help the trouble worlds. " Toadias informed a wide-eye Guardian

"You brought me here didn't you?" Jerold quickly asked, but his Headmaster shook his head.

"Jerold when your ability showed itself, and when you started shifting to move to another Dimension, I just made sure the Dimension you went was this one." Toadias informed his Guardian, whom closed his eyes, realizing his Headmaster could have left him to his fate.

"I guess I should thank you, if you didn't do anything, I would both not have the experience to stop Tom in my world, and I would never have met Catrina." Jerold sighed as he finally sat down." So what do I need to do to send US back to my world?" Jerold firmly asked, and the Headmaster smiled, looking glad that his Guardian accepted his explanation.

Once the Headmaster was sure his Guardian was ready to leave, he looked to the side." Fawkes, you can come out now!" Toadias called out, and a familiar gold and orange Phoenix appeared." Jerold I believe you know this Phoenix?" Toadias smiled, as did his Guardian.

"Is he from my World?" Jerold smiled since he had not seen the Phoenix ever since Dumbledore's death.

"Fawkes was there before you were born, but had left your World when his Master died." Toadias informed an accepting Guardian, whom turned to the Phoenix.

"Fawkes, can you return me to my World." Jerold hopefully asked, and the beautiful bird, nodded a yes." I guess I better get back to Catrina, she would be worried that I left her." Jerold informed his Headmaster as he patted the Phoenix that now was on his shoulder.

"Jerold before you go, I have something you can use to help defeat Tom, since your world is deferent, you going need to help to find the Horcruxes." Toadias quickly informed his Guardian before he left.

"What do you mean deferent, aren't the Horcruxes the same?" Jerold now worriedly asked.

"No I'm afraid not, and I should also warn you the world you left behind is now a much darker place to live in, since the Death Eaters even without their master, had taken over the Ministry." Toadias warned, a gulping Guardian.

"Then I guess I won't be bored, since I won't have to do the same things again to get rid of Tom." Jerold smiled, but deep inside he knew this would not be an easy task.

"You are probably right, but here this will help you since you won't have my help when you leave." Toadias informed his Guardian as he push a miniature trunk to him.

"A new trunk, what can it do to help me, and what do you mean I won't have your help?" Jerold quickly asked.

"Jerold, this is a one way trip back to your World, once you leave, there is no way to come back, since I sealed your ability to travel to other Dimensions, which I will do the same to young Harry Potter." Toadias informed a not too happy Guardian.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Jerold sadly asked, and his Headmaster nodded.

"Do not be sad my Guardian, since in that trunk you will not only have copies of all the books from our Library, you will have a Potion Lab, filled with everlasting ingredients you will not find anywhere except from Animalia." Toadias informed a smiling Guardian as he took the gift.

"Catrina will be happy to have that, and thank you for everything." Jerold smiled as he got up to leave.  
"Goodbye Harry James Potter, I know you will defeat Tom from your world." Toadias smiled, as Jerold nodded a goodbye, just before he was gone in a flash of blue light.

Hospital Wing

In a flash of blue light, a young Guardian appeared, and knelt over a sleeping wife." Catrina dear, wake up, we need to leave." Jerold gently awoke his wife.

"We leaving this Dimension together?" Catrina groggily asked, as she wiped sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, I will never leave you, or our troubles behind." Jerold smiled, as gesture to their child.

"Then let's go and head to the Headmaster's office, to tell him goodbye." Catrina sadly suggested, as she magically change her clothes, and once they gathered a sleeping daughter, they quietly left the room.

Headmaster Office

Once the Guardians were called in, they were surprised that the office was almost filled with Wizards and Witches, but soon realized they were all was from the Order, and their friends." I had a feeling you would want to say bye to me, so I called your friends and family here to give you a proper goodbye." Dumbledore smiled as the Weasleys were the first to say their goodbyes and thanks." Jerold dear, make sure your daughter don't become a prankster just like your father." Molly smiled as she hugged the couple and their daughter.

"I will try, but I fear it too late to deter her from being a prankster." Jerold smiled, as did the elder Weasley.

Soon it was a teary goodbyes, as the Guardians said there farewells, but unfortunately when one came to two Wizards one knew he would never see again, he stopped before them." Albus since is the last chance I have, I want to say I forgive you for all the mistakes you made concerning my life." Jerold informed an accepting Headmaster.

"I'm glad, and I'm truly sorry for all the pain I put you through." Dumbledore sadly informed an accepting Guardian, as they gave each other a farewell hug, before the Guardian turned to another.

"Sirius…" Jerold sadly started, but the elder Wizard cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize for sending me into the Veil of Death, from what you told me, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Sirius firmly informed his Godson from another World." Just say bye and give me a hug, that all I want to from you." Sirius smiled as tears fell from his eyes, and the younger Wizard just did that.

Once the Guardians said their last goodbyes, they stood together, to look everyone over one last time." I guess this is it, thanks for everything." Jerold sadly thanked everyone again.

"Good luck Jerold, I know you will defeat Tom in your World, we all have faith that you will." Dumbledore firmly informed an accepting Guardian.

"I know I will, and I guess this is it, and please don't forget us." Jerold smiled, as he and his wife took hold of Fawkes tail feather and in a blinding flash of fire, they were gone.

With the Guardians gone, the Elder Weasley turned to her ex-Headmaster." Do you think they will be alright?" Molly worriedly asked, as the Headmaster nodded.

"I'm sure they will be." Was all Dumbledore could say, as he sat down hoping it was so.

A/N; This is it, I hope you like this story, and continue on to its sequel Harry Potter and the Savior Return, this has Deathly Hallow spoilers, and is already out with it first chapter.

And thanks for reading my story.


End file.
